Lover I Don't Have To Love
by writttingaboutsantana
Summary: Rising star Santana Lopez finds herself falling for a one night stand- who just so happens to be her ex best friend. [Quinntana] Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- As you can see, I'm continuing this story. At least for as long as the majority of you guys want me too (: **_

_**Disclaimer- So far, I don't own Glee. But we'll see what happens.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Full Summary: <strong>_

Santana Lopez finally found her dream. After teaming up with Puck, she made that dream a reality, and she's on the fast track to fame.

Quinn Fabray thought she had everything under control, but after a few years of denial, she learns that life isn't all it's cracked up to be. She's in debt and in some serious shit. To top it all off, her sister back in Lima left something very special for her. Or someone.

What happens with these two women who share the same hometown reunite in New York?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span> _I picked you out of the crowd _

Quinn sat up on her elbows and eyed the woman in front of her. She couldn't really see her, only her reflection. Her raven hair trailed down her back, and the gentle waves shook as the woman slipped back into her short cocktail dress that was carelessly tossed aside the night before. She didn't know Quinn was even awake. The woman looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Quinn peered through the cracked door as her lover for a night dabbed deep red lipstick on her plump mouth. The woman didn't feel Quinn's eyes on her when she walked out of the bathroom and picked up her ruined thin underwear from the floor. She stuffed the thin fabric in her purse, then placed the expensive bag's strap over her shoulder.

"So, that's it then?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence.

"You're awake." Santana stated. "It's really early. You should go back to sleep." She stood at the foot at the bed and looked at Quinn in the dimly lit room. The only light was coming from the cracked door of the Quinn's bathroom. The light shined on Quinn, who was naked under her covers.

"And wake up to an empty bed?" Quinn questioned.

"Have you never done this before?" Santana crossed her arms.

"If you stayed, I could make you breakfast," Quinn yawned. Santana let out a raspy chuckle.

"I don't have time for you to play housewife."

"Yet you clearly had time to fuck."

"Now you're getting it." Santana walked around the side of Quinn's bed and sat down. She placed a small peck on Quinn's lips, then looked at the sleepy blonde. She'd left a little of her red lipstick behind. That wasn't the only mark she made on Quinn.

"If you're going to leave, do it." Quinn said, she stared right back into Santana's eyes. She was used to being left. She hardly even remembered the night before. Only flashing lights in a crowded room. Only the way Santana left goosebumps on Quinn's arms as she traced her skin, and the rasp in her voice as she told her she missed her.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back- Last night. <em>

"_What's your name, mami?" Quinn heard someone ask from behind her. Quinn rolled her eyes. _

"_None of your- Santana?" _

"_Quinn. How have you been?" Santana smirked at Quinn's shocked expression. Quinn swallowed thickly. She took another sip of her drink and looked Santana up and down. Her curly dark hair draped her her shoulders, and her short black and blue dress hugged her in all of the right places. _

"_Fine. And you've been well, or so I've heard." Quinn knew exactly how well Santana was doing. Santana's singing career was skyrocketing. She hadn't won any awards just yet, but everyone in New York knew exactly who she was. _

"_You look...hot." Santana eyed her hungrily. _

"_Thanks." Quinn said as she looked around the room, trying to mentally escape the situation. She avoided Santana's gaze as if it would be the death of her. _

"_Wanna dance?" _

"_I'd rather not." Quinn told her. _

"_Come on, Fabray. What's one dance with a rockstar?" Santana smiled cockily. When Quinn didn't respond, Santana took her hand and pulled her deeper into the dancefloor. She rested her hands on Quinn's hips and swayed them back and forth. "Got any new moves, Fabray?"_

"_What happened to mami?" Quinn's buz was finally settling in. She felt the alcohol warm her insides. Santana's hands controlling her hips made her stomach turn. _

_Santana laughed and pulled Quinn closer. "Got any moves, mami?" _

_Quinn quirked an eyebrow up, then swiftly turned around, pressing her ass to Santana's front. She could feel Santana's hands running up and down her sides as she swayed her hips, rolling forwards and back with Santana. She heard Santana let out a little moan in her ear when she pressed harder against her, and turned to face her. _

"_What?" Santana asked. Quinn just shook her head. _

"_I need another drink." She laced her fingers in Santana's and tugged the celebrity towards the bar. "Two shots," she told the lady at the bar. Santana looked at Quinn. The girl definitely changed. She'd always been hot, but now she looked mature. Like she'd seen things and actually lived. The shots was slid in front of them. The girls tapped their glasses together. "Two more," Quinn slurred. _

"_What's up with you these days?" Santana asked after downing her second shot. It burned her throat, but was soothing in a way. _

"_Mm..not much. Paying for tuition."_

"_What do you do?" Santana asked out of pure curiosity. Quinn scrunched her nose. _

"_Doesn't matter. What's up with your pick up lines?" _

"_Hey, it works." Santana traced figure eights on Quinn's bare arm as they spoke. _

"_Oh does it?" _

"_Mhm. You look really nice tonight, mami." Santana leaned in close to Quinn. "Almost as hot as you did in your little Cheerios uniform."_

"_Thank god for the perv who made those skirts," Quinn winked. _

"_Wanna get out of here?"_

"_Definitely." _

_Santana gave her a lazy smile, then pulled out her phone to text Puck. _

**_*(To) Noah P. _**

**_Caught up with an old friend, meet you at the hotel tmrw.*_**

_She put her phone back in her bra, then stood up from the bar. _

"_Let's go."_

* * *

><p><em>The girl's stumbled through Quinn's apartment door, laughing hysterically. Santana pushed Quinn up against the door to close it, then held her wrist above her. She pressed a hard, dominating kiss on the girl's lips, sliding her tongue in without bothering to ask for permission. They only separated when breathing became an issue. <em>

"_Bed." Quinn muttered against Santana's lips. Santana only nodded and let Quinn lead the way. She sat on the center of her bed and waited impatiently as Santana looked at her from the foot of the bed. "Are we doing this or not?"_

"_Impatient bitch." Santana mumbled as she pulled her dress over her head. _

"_What did you say?" Quinn slurred though her teeth. _

"_Impatient bitch," Santana said clearly as she straddled Quinn. _

"_Don't you ever-" She stopped when Santana's lips were pressed against hers, forcing her to lay back on the bed. Every trace of anger and irritation left her body when she felt Santana's core rub against her. Santana sat up and grinned down on Quinn. She nearly laughed at the sight of Quinn squirming under her, her body language was begging Santana to undress her. "Santana," Quinn whined. _

"_Hm? What do you want- no, what do you need? Huh, Quinnie?" Santana purred. _

"_Not now Santana." Quinn whimpered. "Ahh," she moaned when Santana's leg slipped between her and pressed against her core. _

"_Tell me," Santana told her. "Or I'll stop."_

"_Don't you dare." _

"_Say the magic words," Santana said in a singsong tone. _

"_Fuck me, Lopez." Quinn groaned. _

"_I thought you'd never ask." Santana moved quickly. She got off of Quinn, and quickly unzipped the woman's dress. After pulling it off and tossing it behind her, she took a second to look at her. _

"_What the fuck are you waiting for?" Quinn asked in a softer voice than before. _

"_Nothing." Santana pressed Quinn back so she laid flat on her back. Her lips attacked Quinn's neck, leaving soft bite marks and rough kisses on it until she found Quinn's soft spot. Quinn gasped when she felt Santana on her pulse point. She tangled her fingers in Santana's dark hair, attempting to pull the woman even closer. Santana kisses trailed down to the small valley between Quinn's breasts. She slid one of her hands between the mattress and Quinn's back, and unsnapped her bra. The item was tossed aside just as easily as her dress was. Santana's lips sucked on one of her breasts, earning sharp moans from the blonde. _

"_San-an-a," Quinn stuttered out when she felt a bite. _

"_You haven't seen anything yet," Santana mumbled as she kissed down Quinn's stomach. It wasn't as defined as it had been back in highschool, but it was still pretty good. Her abs weren't as bold, but that was probably because of her pregnancy. Santana kissed the wet spot through Quinn's underwear and groaned. _

"_Mmm.." Quinn breathed. _

"_What did you want me to do again?" Santana smirked as she slowly dragged Quinn's painties down. _

"_Fuck me- ooh!" Quinn gasped when she felt Santana's tongue run over her core. She bucked her hips to try to get Santana to move it along, but her hips were held down firmly. Santana made little circles on her clit, clearly enjoying the small whimpering noises that were escaping Quinn's lips. She teased Quinn's entrance, hardly poking her tongue through. "Santana, I swear to God, oh my fucking God!" Quinn screamed. Without warning, Santana slid one finger halfway through Quinn's entrance. Once she was sure that Quinn was comfortable, she put her full finger in and started pumping in and out. WIth every move she made, Quinn let out a whimper. "Shit," Quinn whimpered when Santana added another finger. She rocked against Santana's hand, desperately seeking release. "Oh god..Santana," Santana curled her fingers up and went back to licking her clit. She took the small bundle of nerves and started sucking on it. "Santana!" Quinn yelled. Her orgasmn ran through her whole body, tingling all of her nerves. She tried to wiggle away from Santana, but the girl wouldn't budge. _

"_Mm-mm." She heard Santana mumbled against her center. _

"_I can't take anymore.." Quinn's voice shook. Santana pushed her tongue deep inside of Quinn after removing her fingers. Her tongue wiggled around, curling and swirling in every directions. She didn't stop until she hit Quinn's magic spot. The blondes moans filled the room, and Santana was pretty sure that there would be scars on her back from where Quinn's nails were. _

"_How was that, mami?" Santana asked before kissing Quinn, giving her a taste of herself. Quinn panted against Santana's lips, nodding breathlessly. Santana chuckled and laid down next to Quinn. She winced a little when she felt Quinn wrap her arms around her, but then settled in the girl's arms. It's not like this would be a usual thing. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"I hope you weren't expecting anything out of this, Q. It was just sex," Santana told her. She sat and crossed her legs, her eyes met Quinn's glare.<p>

"I wasn't. Not like we haven't done it before." Quinn reminded her. The last time they'd seen each other was at Mr. Shue's wedding. Santana didn't even know that Quinn was in New York. Quinn knew Santana was putting on a little performance, but didn't think they'd run into each other.

"Exactly," Santana smiled. Quinn smiled grimly. She didn't know she'd miss Santana that much. They were best friends for years, but drifted apart so quickly when high school ended. They were only twenty two, but lots of things can happen in a short span of time. Quinn never thought she'd end up where she was. But, she always knew Santana would become successful at whatever she decided to do.

"I'm going back to sleep. Bye, S." Quinn said. But she didn't move.

"Let's keep in touch?"

"Yeah. Sure." Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana cleared her throat.

"My numbers in your phone."

"Cool."

"Okay..bye." Santana finally stood up. She glanced back at Quinn one last time before

leaving the small apartment. Something really changed about Quinn, but Santana just didn't know what. It's not like she'd be around long enough to figure it out. If anything, they'd probably just catch up in a few years; if ever.

_Little did either of the girls know, they'd catch up a lot sooner than they thought._

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thank you for all of the great reviews! I love that you guys like this. Let me know if you spot any mistakes, I'm currently searching for a Beta. Songs used: Cooler Than Me- Mike Posner, Toxic- Brittany Spears (More like the Melanie Martinez cover)**_

**Disclaimer- If I owned Glee, Naya would have a lot more lines.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>- _Toxic_

Hours later, Quinn woke up by herself. She could still smell the faint scent of Santana's perfume on her pillow, reminding her that it wasn't just a dream. She looked on her nightstand for her phone, but it wasn't there. In it's place there was a glass of water and two small white pills.

"So she has a heart," Quinn mumbled to herself before placing the pills on her tongue and downing the water. She checked the time and cursed under her breath. It was already six. She'd slept the day away again. She rolled out of bed and started towards her kitchen. Quinn's apartment was small. It was cozy, but damn small. It was hardly a two story. When one first walks through the front door, they are greeted with a living room with a small thirty inch TV that sits on a cardboard box, and two small brown couches. To the left was a narrow staircase that lead to her bedroom and bathroom, and to the right there was a small kitchen and a table with two chairs. The apartment wasn't chic, but it was the closest to a home she'd had in a long time. And she was still paying it off.

Quinn turned on the tiny radio that sat on the kitchen counter, only to hear (none other than) _the _Santana Lopez. Quinn rolled her eyes but kept it on, softly swaying her hips to Santana's raspy voice while beating eggs in a small bowl. She didn't hear the door open.

"Oh, a dance party. I can get with that." Someone said from behind her. Quinn chuckled dryly and slowly poured the egg goo in her pan.

"Hey Motta," she said without facing her guest. Sugar hopped on the counter closest to Quinn with a disappointed scowl on her face.

"Where were you last night?" She asked Quinn. She received a shrug in return.

"I needed a night off."

"You know you shouldn't have done that. Come on, Q. Daddy can't just give away a paycheck." Sugar's father was the boss of where Quinn worked. Quinn hated it, but she needed it.

"I know, I know. Don't baby me." Quinn flipped her omelette.

"You leave me no choice. You're fucking broke, and you skipped out on work for the third night in a row. You may be book smart, but you're acting like a dumbass."

Quinn didn't reply. She just put the omelette on a paper plate and sat it on Sugar's lap, then started up another.

"You got laid last night, didn't you." Sugar stated more than asked.

"No. Why?" Quinn asked in a quiet voice.

"First off, I just called you a dumbass and you didn't even bother to try to kick me out this time. You totally sucked the fun out of it. Second, it smells like...nice in here." Sugar picked at the omelette, but didn't even try to eat it. She knew the eggs were probably a few days expired.

"Well, maybe incompetent loser insults from you don't bother me anymore. And second, I'm cooking. Of course it smells good." Quinn shrugged. Santana did leave a certain scent.

"You always cook and it taste and smells like shit."

"You still eat it."

"If I didn't, I'd starve and die and no one would tell you to go to work and you'd starve and die too. And we don't want that, now do we?" Sugar said through a mouthful of mediocre omelette.

"I guess we don't." Quinn put hers on a plate and went to her table. Sugar followed.

"You changed the subject. Who was she? She wears spiced vanilla perfume, the real kind. I should know, I used to own it."

"An old friend." Quinn tried to force back a smile, but a small one peeked through.

"Well, whoever it is, keep them around."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at Hotel Del<em>…

"San! Hurry up!" Santana heard Puck bang on the front door of her hotel room. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Damnit, Puck! I'll come out when I'm ready!" She called back after he knocked again. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and puckered her lips. She'd taken Quinn's red lipstick. It's not like she couldn't afford her own, but Quinn's was...nice. Old habits die hard. She smirked at the thought of last night's encounter, but it faded when she thought about how disappointed Quinn was when she'd left at six AM. After slipping her (Quinn's) lipstick in her handbag, she spun on her heel and walked away from the mirror.

"Finally." Puck breathed when Santana opened the door. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ready, dofus?" She asked.

"I've been ready for the past fifteen minutes," Puck muttered. Santana glared at him until his anger gradually disappeared, which was only a matter of seconds. "You gonna disappear on me again, Lopez?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. Santana smiled at the thought of Quinn again, but dropped it before Puck noticed.

"It's likely."

"Who was she?" Puck asked her. They snuck through the back way of the hotel.

"Just an old friend."

"Yeah, I got the text. Do I know her? We have the same old friends."

Santana shrugged. "Maybe." Puck more than 'knew' Quinn. She had his child, for Christ's sake.

"Ohh, so she's a secret! You better not be cheating on me, honey," Puck smiled cheekily. Santana shoved his arm. The media started seeing how close she and Puck were, and no matter how much she told them she was strictly-tittly (boy boobs are a no), they insisted.

"Pucktana is never going to happen." She told him. He opened the passenger door of his Chevy Malibu for her.

"Oh, how you wound me." Puck chuckled. He walked around the car and slid into the driver's seat. "You ready for this?"

"It's just a small gig," Santana shrugged. "We've had bigger crowds."

"But this crowd will be half naked and fine as hell," Puck smirked as he turned the key.

"Pig," Santana laughed.

Puck looked at her with the most serious expression he could manage. Then let out two snorts. "Oink oink, baby." He laughed. "Sweet Mota, here we come!" He pulled out and sped down the street. By the time they pulled up to the building, it was just past ten o'clock.

* * *

><p>"Quinn Fabray," Mr. Mota greeted. His jaw was clenched. Obviously, he was upset with her skipping out on work.<p>

"Yes?" Quinn asked. Sugar linked her arm through Quinn's to offer some support. She knew he wanted to help, but this was his business. No one messes with a Mota's money.

"I have a feeling you know what I'm going to say."

"I do," Quinn shifted on the balls of her feet.

"Then I don't want to waste time saying it. Last chance. Get dressed."

"Thank you," Quinn said. Mr. Motta nodded his head. When the girls were out of his office, Sugar laughed. "What's so funny?" Quinn asked.

"Him. You. You guys are all serious and formal. I still don't see why you even work here." Sugar asked. They went to the Girls Changing Room.

"Because, if I don't I'd starve to death and die." Quinn quoted Sugar.

"Not if you'd just let us take care of you. You're basically family, Q." Sugar told her as Quinn shimmied out of her jeans and into the black short shorts that said 'Sweet Mota' on the butt. "Not that I don't like seeing you in those."

"Okay, no. If I'm going to pay rent, it will be with the money I earn. And, are you sure you're not gay, Mota?" Quinn smirked.

"Oh you wish." Sugar laughed unevenly. Quinn cocked her head to the side and put on her black tank top.

"I'm just happy I'm not on dancer duty tonight. I'm really tired."

"Oh, no one is," Sugar said, "There's a performance tonight."

"Who?" Last time it was Usher. The crowd was crazy, she'd never served that many drinks in her life.

"Pucktana." Sugar told her. Quinn nearly fell over. She swallowed thickly and eyed her friend.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh. Puck and Santana are performing tonight. Daddy saw them as up and coming and he's thinking of starting a record label. He just wants to see them live first." Sugar stopped to take a breath. "Q, why are you so red?"

Quinn shook her head. "No reason, it's just hot in here."

"Do you need to get some air?"

"No, I just- I um, well.. I need a drink."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Sam yelled out to the crowd in front of the small stage. He ran to the other side of the stage. "I said, are you ready?" he yelled. The crowd screamed in response. Sam smiled and took a deep breath. "Give it up for: Santana Lopez and Noah the Puck-Man!" He threw his hands up and the lights dropped. Then the room was silent. Everyone was waiting, breathing heavily. Then the lights flashed back on, this time purple. Santana and Puck stood side by side, Puck's arms were crossed and Santana's rested on her hips. The crowd went wild at the sight of them, then hushed when Santana started talking.<p>

"I'm telling you Puck, they're not ready." Santana smiled while looking at the people. A few of them shouted back 'Yes we are!' or 'I love you!'

"I don't know, my Lezbro. They look pretty ready." Puck shrugged. The crowd cheered. Even though they knew it was just an act, they were glad to know that Puck backed them up.

"I don't know..it looks like they think they're cooler than us." Santana smirked. The crowd cheered at the familiar line. It was Puck and Santana's first original song: Cooler Than Me.

"Let's give 'em what we got, see if they still feel cool." Puck suggested. Santana shrugged.

She walked towards the front of the stage, and adjusted her head mike, then the first note of the song played.

"_If I could write you a song to make you, fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm _

_I used up all of my tricks_

_I hope that you like this,_

_but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me."_

Santana sang beautifully. Her voice rasped into her microphone as she pointed at random spots in the audience, people swooned when they thought she'd pointed at them. Puck stepped up next to her and started to sing while Santana took a step back.

"_You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_you wear them around like_

_You're cooler than me. _

_And you never say hey or_

_remember my name and_

_it's probably cuz, you think you're cooler than me."_

Santana joined Puck near the edge of the stage. When the beat rose up high she stepped in front of Puck. He rested his hands on her hips, driving the crowd mad. Santana slightly shook her head. Every time he touched her, everyone jumped to 'They're in love!' When the beat dropped, they did too. Their short routine was flawless. They moved together like they'd been working on it since birth. When the music went back to normal, Puck slid back and left Santana in front. She saw a familiar blonde in the front and smiled. Quinn stared right back at her with the tiniest grin on her face.

Quinn's jaw nearly dropped when she saw that Sugar wasn't kidding. Santana moved effortlessly on stage with Puck. Quinn pushed to the middle of the crowd, struggling not to spill her drink tray. Santana saw her and didn't break eye contact.

"_You got your hot crowd_

_shoes on your feet and_

_you wear them around like it ain't shit._

_But, you don't know, the way that you look when_

_Your steps. Make. That. Much. Noise. _

_Sh!"_

She was smiling like a Cheshire cat when Santana's index finger pressed against her lips, still looking at Quinn. Quinn shook her head. She kind of zoned out when Puck was singing the next verse, she was too busy looking at Santana. She watched as the latina finally broke eye contact to turn around and take a sip from her water bottle. Quinn blinked twice when she thought she saw Santana wink at her. _Don't be silly,_ she thought to herself. _She could be winking at anyone. _Santana stood next to Puck and pointed right at Quinn when she sung with him for the chorus.

"_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks_

_I hope that you like this_

_But you probably wont._

_You think you're cooler than me."_

Quinn smiled and swayed to the music, spilling a little of the alcohol on her tray when she did.

"I didn't know you were a fan of them," a female voice said from beside her. Quinn glanced at Sugar with a small smile.

"Yeah, they're great."

"They're great, or she's great?" Sugar asked. She rolled her eyes when Quinn blushed. "I always knew you liked her."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I thought it was a shame that she was in love with Brittany, then hilarious when Britt fell for guppy lips and she still followed her like a lovesick Pitt bull. And there was you with your one night stand and your sad puppy eyes when she left for LA." Sugar said bitterly. Quinn shoved her. "Sorry-"

"I know I know. You can't help what you say."

"And you know it's true." Sugar sighed in response.

* * *

><p>"I'm fucking exhausted." Santana sighed as she threw herself on the couch.<p>

"Too tired to go back out there and hang with a bunch of groupies?" Puck asked. Santana sat up and smiled. _Was that Quinn out there? Did she come to the show?_

"No. Let's go."

"Good! Because I know one thing, who ever gives the best lap dance gets to come to Hotel Del and ride the Puck-Mobile-"

"Enough. I can't conjure up a fuck to give about you having a one night stand." Santana said as she smoothed down her hair. Puck frowned.

"We really need to get you laid."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" A tell brunette yelled. She basically threw herself on Santana.<p>

"Hey honey," Santana smirked.

"You just called me honey! Santana Lopez just called me honey!" She jumped, slightly choking Santana as she moved. Santana wiggled from the girl's grip.

"I bet your name is even sweeter," she said as she looked the girl up and down. She wore black shorts and a black tank top. It must have been the uniform for Sweet Mota.

The girl blushed. "Elaine."

"And I was right," Santana smiled. "Well, Elaine…" Santana stopped when she saw a blonde talking to Puck a few feet away. "Hold that thought." She left a pouting Elaine behind and approached them. Quinn was wearing the same thing that Elaine was...that could only mean one thing.

"Hey Q." Santana smirked. Quinn jumped.

"Um, Santana, hey."

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Puck smiled.

"See you at HD, Noah." Santana crossed her arms. Before she spoke, she examined Quinn. The shorts hugged her thighs and the tank top left little to the imagination.

"You should take a picture, it would last longer." Quinn scoffed. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I might take you up on that offer."

"It wasn't an off- what do you want, S?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, nothing. I didn't think I'd see you tonight. Didn't think you'd work here or anything," Santana told her. "Honestly, I thought I'd be the one working at a place like this. Not that it's a bad thing.

"Yeah. Whatever." Quinn shrugged. If Quinn stayed in Lima and worked at a place like this, she'd be a Lima Loser. But in New York, she was just a girl with a paycheck.

"Do you do that?" Santana said as she pointed to a small stage with a pole that touched the ceiling and trailed down to the floor. Again, Quinn shrugged.

"Sometimes."

"Nice."

"It's glamorous really. A disease infested pole that I get the honor of climbing and sliding down on for the entertainment of people who probably have wives waiting at home."

Santana frowned. "Did I do something? Or say something?"

"I'm just wondering why we're still talking. I have to work." Quinn started to turn to walk away. Santana caught her wrist.

"I can be work."

"What are you talking about, Lopez?" Quinn swallowed.

"I'd like a dance."

"No."

"I'm a paying customer." Quinn searched for any kind of teasing or joking on Santana's face, but there was none.

"Fine. One song. Nothing more." Quinn told her. Santana smiled.

"Nothing less."

* * *

><p>Santana sat on the small couch. Incense tickled her nose and the low lights made it hard for her to see. She crossed her legs and sat in a poised position. Quinn shut the door then turned around to look at the Latina, who was staring right back at her. Normally when Quinn came in here it was either with grimy men, cheating celebrities that made her sign papers first, or girls who's friend made her do it with a dare. Now when she looked at Santana, she couldn't exactly put how she felt into words.<p>

"Ready?" Quinn asked in a soft voice. Santana nodded. The blonde turned up the stereo and choked out a laugh when Santana's voice rasped through the speakers. "You're everywhere, you know."

"Yeah?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded. She slowly walked towards Santana, a smirk taking the place of her innocent smile, her eyes were darker. Santana gulped. She listened to her own voice through the speakers, singing her and Puck's slow cover of Toxic by Britney Spears.

"_Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'_

_A girl like you should wear a warning'_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape, I can't wait_

_I need a hit, baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?"_

Quinn straddled Santana and purred in her ear, "No touching." Santana nodded. The blonde stood up and turned, her back facing Santana. She put her hand over her head and tangled them in Santana's hair, then rolled her ass on Santana's front. She smiled after hearing Santana whimper in her ear. Santana's hands fell to her hips, but Quinn didn't stop her. She just kept grinding into Santana. The latina's hands slowly glided to Quinn's stomach. She bit her tongue to hold back any unwelcome sounds. Santana's hands snuck over Quinn's center, and Quinn held them there. The song ended. but Quinn and Santana just sat there. After a few seconds, Quinn stood up abruptly.

"Um.. wow." Santana muttered.

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, then cleared her throat. "You can um.. not pay I guess. Yeah, it's fine."

"No," Santana stood up, "I want to. Let me take you out."

To that, Quinn laughed. "No way, Lopez. Not so you can just show off what you have and what I don't."

"I wouldn't call a four dollar cup of coffee 'showing off'."

"I'd really rather not. We met. Caught up a little. Let's just..leave it at that." Quinn told her after a few silent seconds.

"I'm not going to beg you, Q."

"That's not what I'm asking you to do."

"One coffee. We can go right now, Starbucks is open twenty four seven." Santana told her with a small smile. Quinn was tempted to give in.

"Can't," she told the brunette, "I'm working until three."

"I'll wait."

"You're not giving this up, are you?"

"Do you know me?" Santana crossed her arms. Quinn looked at the stubborn girl and sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- A little update, but it's two in one day. Let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes (: _**

**_Disclaimer- Yup...still don't own Glee. Darn. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>**: **_Warm Bodies_

"You're still here." Quinn said as she walked out of Sweet Mota. She was surprised when she saw the brunette outside, leaning against a wall.

"Told you I'd wait."

"I see. Well, it was nice seeing you." Quinn tried to brush past Santana, but the Latina stepped in her path.

"Don't tell me I waited outside for three hours for no reason."

"Hate to break it to you," Quinn shrugged. Santana shook her head.

"That's bullshit."

"Santana, I'm tired. I just want to go home and go to sleep. I really don't have time for this. I thought you'd leave hours ago."

"Well, I didn't." Santana took off her jacket and wrapped it around Quinn's bare shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Quinn put her arms through the jacket. She couldn't help it, it was fucking cold. "You seriously want to go get coffee?"

"No, not really. But I want to talk to you so.." Santana gave her a tiny smile. "Right this way." She lead Quinn to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?"

"On it's way, I rode with Puck. How were you planning on getting home?"

"Normally I ride with Sugar, but she's upset with me for some reason. She left when her shift was over about an hour ago," Quinn frowned.

"So you were going to walk?" Quinn nodded. "That would have been a dumbass move."

"Yeah, I've gotten that a lot today."

"Hey, no, Q. You're one of the smartest people I know. I didn't mean you were a dumbass, I meant that there's dumbasses who might see you in those shorts and that shirt and think they can fucking talk to you."

"So you're worried about me now?" Quinn tilted her head to the side. Then she smirked. "You've gone soft."

"Bullshit," Santana said.

"You used to say that a lot. Still do, I see."

"Oh that's bu- butter. I can't believe it." Santana bit back a smile.

"Smooth, Lopez." Quinn. Santana shrugged.

"That's us," Santana pointed to a black BMW.

"You have a driver?" Quinn stated more than asked. Santana nodded. "How freaking charming."

* * *

><p>"So what happened to Yale?" Santana asked. She took a small sip from her hot chocolate.<p>

Quinn shrugged. "I stopped after the first year. Do you know how expensive Ivy League schools are?" She laughed dryly. She pushed her empty cup to the side. "I'm still paying off my first year."

"Daddy Fabray cut you off?" Santana frowned when Quinn's shoulders slumped. "You're shitting me. He's loaded and he fucking loves you."

"He's loaded, sure. But about the whole love thing, that doesn't exist anymore."

"Now I'm curious, what did you do?" Santana leaned forward and rested her chin on her knuckles.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Quinn glared at her.

"Come on, Q. I'm on the edge of my seat," Santana teased. Quinn arched an eyebrow. If she was going to tell Santana, she was going to have fun with it. She leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Well, it was Thanksgiving. The whole family was over. This was when I was nineteen. I brought my friend over, her name was Rowan-"

"Your life story isn't what I asked for. Get to the daddy issues part." Santana snapped.

"Hold your horses," Quinn hissed. Santana put her hands up in defense. "As I was saying…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback… four years ago <em>

"_Mom, Daddy, this is Rowan. She's one of the nicest people in college," Quinn smiled. Rowan's arm was linked with her's. The tall brunette smiled at Quinn's parents. _

"_It's lovely to meet you. Quinn talks about you so much." Rowan smiled. She glanced at Quinn, then shook Ms. Fabray's hand. _

"_It's very nice to meet you as well, dear." The older woman smiled. Mr. Fabray shook her hand next, and gave her a small nod. _

"_Pleased to meet you," he said formally. _

"_Rowan, want to see my room?" Quinn asked. Rowan nodded. _

"_I'd love to." She let Quinn lead her up the stairs and down a long hallway. "Pleased to meet you," she mocked. _

"_Shut up." Quinn laughed. _

"_Are they always so.."_

"_Plastic?"_

_Rowan nodded. "I was going to say formal, that plastic suits them well."_

"_Whatever," Quinn pulled Rowan into her room. She immediately closed the door and pulled Rowan onto the bed. _

"_Anxious, are we?" Rowan teased. _

_Quinn chuckled and straddled Rowan, lightly pressing their lips together. Rowan let out a small moan when Quinn rolled her hips. "Is this okay?" Quinn asked her. _

"_Don't you dare stop," Rowan hissed in response. Quinn smirked and pressed her hips further into her girlfriends. She kissed her jaw, then the soft spot on her neck. "Mmm.." Rowan whimpered when Quinn's started to suck it. _

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

"Oh shit, Quinn. At your Thanksgiving Dinner?" Santana gawked. Quinn gave her a smirk and nodded. "That's pretty bad ass, Q. And kind of hot."

"Are you going to let me finish or not, Lopez?"

"My bad. Continue."

"Anyway, Rowan and I were getting a little too comfortable…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback … (again)<em>

"_Babe.." Quinn moaned when Rowan started rocking with her._

"_Quinn, your cousin Stacey is- oh my lord!" Ms. Fabray shouted. _

"_Mom! Why didn't you knock!" Quinn shrieked. She jumped off and away from Rowan. _

"_Is something wrong, dear?" Mr. Fabray asked. _

_Ms. Fabray cleared her throat. "Everything is fine, my love. Rowan," she eyed Quinn's girlfriend, "I think it's time you showed yourself out."_

"_Mom-"_

"_No, Quinn." Rowan said as she stood all the way up, "It's okay. I completely understand." She started to walk away, but looked back at Quinn one last time. Then at Ms. Fabray. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." She gave Quinn a small nod and walked away. _

"_Mom, I promise-" Quinn started. _

"_Not now, Quinnie. We will talk about this when the family leaves." Ms. Fabray avoided eye contact with Quinn, while Mr. Fabray stood there with a confused and concerned expression on his face. "Now, I'm going to tell your cousin Stacey that you will be down in a few minutes. Compose yourself." Ms. Fabray took in a sharp breath, then walked away. She tugged Quinn's father along with her. _

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

"That's fucking crazy!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yeah, well.."

"What happened after? Your mom told your dad?"

Quinn nodded. "When everyone left, my mom told him. Then they called me into the room. My dad looked calm so I was super nervous. Then, with the straightest expression he could make, he told me that Rowan was the devil's spawn."

Santana giggled a little, but then nodded for Quinn to continue.

"He tried to make me refuse to ever see her again. He was convinced that I corrupted her. Then he threatened to cut me off. I, of course, told him that I was in love. He told me I wasn't his daughter anymore."

"Wait, where was Frannie when all of this happened?"

"Oh, he already disowned her. She had a baby when she was in her teens. She was about seventeen when she gave birth."

"Huh. How come he didn't disown you when that whole thing with Puck happened?"

Quinn ducked her head. "Because I didn't keep the baby."

Santana nodded. "And there's nothing wrong with that. She's in a good home."

"Anyway, that's all that happened. All a little before Mr. Shue's wedding, by the way."

"So you cheated on Rowan with me?" Santana smirked.

"I would never. She broke up with me." Quinn yawned.

"Want to get out of here?" Santana asked. "I can drop you off at home."

"Yeah. I'm exhausted. What time is it?"

Santana pulled out her phone and yawned. "Four thirty. Ready to get out of here?"

"Mhm," Quinn sighed. The two of them got up and walked outside. The ride to Quinn house was quiet, other than the jazz music that played softly through the radio.

"I'll walk you to your door," Santana said softly. Quinn nodded. They stepped out of the car. "Keep it," she said when Quinn started to take off San's jacket.

"You sure?" Quinn mumbled.

"It looks nice on you," Santana smiled. Quinn nodded, too tired to think clearly. "I'll see you soon, Q."

Quinn fumbled with her key for a little before Santana took it from her and opened it. "Thanks," the blonde smiled softly. She wrapped her arms around Santana and disappeared behind her door before Santana could say anything. Santana stood there for a second before shaking her head.

"No fucking way," she said to herself. There was no way that she could actually have a thing for Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up at around five in the afternoon the next day, only to find that she'd never changed out of her clothes from the night before. She dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom so she could wash the makeup off of her face.<p>

"Hey," someone said.

"Who's there?" Quinn grumbled. Sugar stood in the door frame of the bathroom.

"The only other person who has a key to this apartment," Sugar smiled.

"Hey," Quinn yawned.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty." Laughed Sugar. Quinn stepped past her.

"Want pancakes?" The blonde offered. Sugar shrugged. "Thanks for ditching me last night."

"Figured Santana could give you a ride."

"And if she hadn't?"

"So she did." Sugar stated. Quinn nodded.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Not at all. Do you have any blueberries?"

* * *

><p>"So, how did your night go?" Puck asked. Santana shrugged. "You get it in?"<p>

"No, you ass. We just hung out."

"Well excuse me," Puck shrugged. "I just figured since you were all happy and shit this morning. You even made me breakfast."

"I wouldn't call a bowl of Lucky Charms 'making you breakfast.'" Santana said through a mouthful cereal.

"So, who's the mystery girl?" Again, Santana shrugged. "Same from last time?"

"Maybe."

"And I know her?"

"Maybe.."

"You're killing me, San!" Puck whined.

Santana arched an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Are you going to see her again?"

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Quinn said to her phone. She was sitting on her living room floor with her legs crossed, playing card games with Sugar and Elaine.<p>

"Hey, are you working tonight?" Santana asked. Quinn bit her lip.

"No, why?"

"Are you home?"

"Yes. Is there a reason you're interrogating me?" Sugar mouthed 'who's that?'. "Santana," Quinn whispered. Sugar rolled her eyes while Elaine glanced up from her cards.

"Can you let me in? It's kind of cold." Santana told her.

"You're out there?" Quinn asked as she stood up.

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

Quinn shook her head and hung up. She opened the front door, sure enough, there was Santana. "What are you doing here?"

"Pleased to see you too," Santana said as she stepped past Quinn. "Oh," she said. Sugar and Elaine stared at her with side eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know you had guests."

"It's fine," Quinn said. "Was there something you needed? I have your jacket in my room."

"I told you to keep it," Santana smiled. "No, I just, um, wanted to see you."

"Oh, okay. Uh, do you want something to drink?" Quinn walked into the small kitchen. "I have tea, water, beer-"

"Beer."

Quinn handed her a can of blonde beer, which Santana gladly accepted.

"So, I don't know how this is going to work since you have company." Santana sighed.

"How what will work?"

"I wanted to take you out. For real this time."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, Q. Maybe I just wanted to hang out. Maybe it's because we have the best sex ever."

They heard someone cough in the living room, it was clear that someone was eavesdropping. "I'm not going to be your booty call, Santana." Quinn told her in a hushed tone.

"Hey, if you were a booty call I wouldn't be here at all. I would have you come down to Hotel Del. And I definitely wouldn't want to take you out," Santana whispered back.

"So, what are you proposing?" Quinn crossed her arms.

"I say," Santana put her beer on a small table, then rested her hands on Quinn's hips to draw her closer, "we skip all of the messy labels, I take you out every once in a while, we make sweet lady love, and I'll even let you make me breakfast in the morning. Sometimes."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Are you always going to hold that over my head? I was tired and delusional."

"I almost felt guilty for leaving. Almost."

"It's better that you did. I was cold, and you were a warm body to cling to."

"Exactly!" Santana smiled, "We are two warm- no, not warm; hot. We are two hot bodies that should have sex frequently."

"You're out of your mind," Quinn said. She tried to take a step back, but Santana only pulled her closer.

"Just think about it," Santana whispered in her ear. She walked away after Quinn nodded. "Have a nice afternoon, ladies!" She called over her shoulder.

"What did she say to you?" Sugar asked once Quinn took her seat. Quinn shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Nothing. She's fucking crazy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Thanks for reading! I should be updating later tonight, or tomorrow. Let me know what you think?**_

_**(Ps- don't worry. They wont just be friends with benefits.) Please favorite/ follow (: I mean if you want.**_

_**Almost forgot to thank you for all of the awesome reviews. They're what keep me updating quickly, so thanks guys! You rock. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here it is! Huh. I planned for tomorrow but hey, this is even better, right? Hey, if you meet the Beta requirements, please PM me. I really don't know how those work. **_

_**Disclaimer: Glee's still not mine. Bummer :( **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_: _Basket Ball Shorts_

"Fuck!" Quinn yelled. Santana hovered over her, pressing her core against Quinn's. Quinn grabbed Santana's ass and started kneading it, attempting to pull the girl even closer. "Mmmph," Quinn whimpered. Santana lowered herself, kissing Quinn's stomach as she went. When she ran her tongue over the blonde's core, Quinn's eyes rolled back. She snuck her tongue in and Quinn gasped. Santana winced in pain when Quinn's nails dug into her hair.

"Dammit Q, loosen up a little," Santana hummed. Quinn moaned in response, it sounded like a strangled 'sorry.' Santana rolled her eyes and made little circle's on Quinn until she could feel the girl shaking. Then, she started pumping her tongue in and out. She stopped trying to hold Quinn's hips still and let her rock against her face. "Santana!" She screamed out. But Santana refused to stop. She massaged Quinn with two fingers before gingerly slipping them in, earning baby whimpers from Quinn. When she came again, Santana gasped. Quinn rolled against her face one last time, then started panting.

"Not done yet," Santana moaned. Quinn whined and tried to wiggle away.

"Stop, I can't take anymore," Quinn told her. Santana came back up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You are the sweetest girl I've ever eaten, by far. I could do it for the rest of my life."

Quinn turned to face Santana after catching her breath. "Are you going to say that every time, you goober?"

"You are _not _going to call me a goober after I made you come. Twice. In record time, I might add."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You cried like a goober the whole time."

"You were pulling my hair out!"

"And you are such a trooper," Quinn smiled and pulled Santana into a deep kiss.

"Pucks getting even more suspicious by the way. He keeps on asking why I keep leaving and coming back with new hickies."

"Sorry, I like to make my mark."

Now it was Santana's turn to roll her eyes.

"Just tell him," Quinn said, "he won't care."

"I wasn't worried about him, just you."

"You worry about me?" Quinn teased.

"No," Santana replied. "Maybe sometimes."

"Aw, how sweet. Now get up and make me a sandwich." Quinn shoved her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana arched an eyebrow.

"I made breakfast last time. Make me a sandwich." Quinn told her. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But call me your sandwich bitch, and I will end you." Santana stated as she started to get up. Quinn pushed her back down and straddled her, immediately finding Santana's weak spot on her neck.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked.

"Not gonna happen," Santana moaned. Quinn grinned against her and asked again. "I'm your sandwich bitch! Fuck!"

"That's what I thought," Quinn hopped off and gave her a wink. "I prefer turkey. No mayo please."

"Yeah, whatever." They walked to the kitchen together, both of them just dressed in random clothing that was tossed to the floor. Santana was pretty sure that she was wearing Quinn's shorts.

"Oh, you're here," Quinn said in surprise. Sugar was sitting down at the table reading a magazine.

"Yeah, I just let myself in about a minute ago."

Quinn blushed at the thought of Sugar hearing what she and Santana were doing. "Um, okay. Santana's making lunch, are you hungry?"

"Hey!" Santana said as she took the mustard out of the fridge.

"Oh, it's fine. I ate before I came." Sugar shrugged.

"Wanky," Santana muttered. Quinn looked at her with an arched eyebrow, Santana clicked her tongue and winked.

"Where'd that come from?" Sugar asked. She pointed at a new coffee machine that sat on the kitchen counter; it was definitely out of Quinn's price range.

"San got it for me." It was true. Santana sashayed into Quinn's apartment about an hour before they did the deed with a gift.

"I see you got yourself a sugar mama. Must be the sex. Sorry, aspergers."

"What did you just call me?" Santana asked.

"San…" Quinn warned.

"Sorry." Santana said under her breath, turning back to the sandwich.

"Whipped," Sugar sang, "and she's not even your girlfriend."

Santana turned swiftly and glared at Sugar. Then she smirked. "I know that look. You're jealous."

"Of you?" Sugar laughed. Quinn shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"San, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked. Santana wore a smug smile and turned back to the sandwich. She placed it neatly on a plate and handed it to Quinn. Before the blonde could say a word, Santana cupped her cheek and kissed her for a solid six seconds, then looked at Sugar. She was beet red.

"She's jealous because she wants to get in your pants." Santana said bluntly. Then she bit her lip and winced, "Sorry, aspergers."

"You don't even have it!" Sugar spat.

"You're not the only one who can self diagnose."

"Bitch!"

"And fucking proud!" Santana yelled back.

"Can we just have a civilized lunch! God." Quinn said.

"Sorry," both Sugar and Santana said. Bickering had become a frequent thing for them lately.

"Thank you." Quinn sighed. "And thanks for the sandwich, babe."

Santana arched an eyebrow and Quinn's eyes widened. "No problem...babe."

* * *

><p>Santana and Puck were walking around the park when things got a little hectic. She was trying to explain her situation with Quinn, when a girl who looked no older than eighteen approached her.<p>

"Are you Santana Lopez?" The girl asked. Santana nodded. "And you're Noah?" Puck nodded and the girl's smile grew even wider. "Can I please get a picture?" The girl asked Puck. He nodded with a smile.

"Of course."

"Great, thanks!" The girl placed a phone in Puck's hands and stepped closer to Santana.

"Damn, Noah. Hows that ego?" Santana laughed as she put her arm around the girl's waist.

"It's wounded," Puck frowned sarcastically.

"Thank you so much," the girl told Puck. Then she turned her attention back to Santana. "I'm, like, in love with you."

"Aw, thank you! I love you too..?"

"Kitty. My names Kitty," the girl smiled. Santana grinned in return.

"Kitty."

"I found you guys on YouTube before all of my friends did. So like, I've been a fan since the beginning." Kitty smiled.

"Thank you so much, that means a lot," Santana said. "I'll tell you what. Since you're such an amazing fan, why don't you tell me your Twitter name?"

"You made a twitter?" Kitty nearly shouted.

"Yesterday, actually. I was avoiding it, but a friend of mine made it for me." Quinn.

"That's amazing! Um, it's kittylikestocheer." Kitty blushed.

"I'm guessing you're a cheerleader?" Santana laughed as she looked up her name. She followed it.

"I am," Kitty smiled.

"It was really nice meeting you, Kitty."

"Thank you so, so, so much!"

"Anytime," Santana gave her a wink. She walked away with Puck. "You mad?"

"No. I just think that people should like us equally, you know?" Puck pouted.

"Don't be such a goober," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Goober? That sounds like...no way!" Puck shouted. Santana pursed her lips together. "No fucken way! You've been hooking up with Quinn!"

"Maybe…"

"Santana! You fucking dork, you could have told me!" Puck laughed. Santana shrugged.

"I know you two have a history-"

"San, that was like, four or five years ago. It's safe to say that I'm over her."

"Just wanted to make sure!" Santana smiled. "We're not in item or anything, but something is happening. It's more like I take her out or cook something and my reward is sex. Or, more so _her _reward-"

"As much as I'd love to continue this conversation," Puck said, "it looks like we have company." He pointed at a small crowd of people. Within minutes the crowd grew, all of them were fully aware of who Santana and Puck were.

"Can we get out of here?" Santana said over her shoulder, in Puck's ear. He nodded and gave someone back there pen.

"Alright, we love you guys, but we gotta go!" Puck shouted over the crowd. He took Santana's hand and they ran. Most of the people left them alone, but about four of them decided to chase after them.

"You're shitting me," Santana muttered. The made a quick turn and hid behind a wall, then watched their followers run by.

"That was fucking crazy." Puck breathed. After a few seconds, they both busted out laughing.

"I guess this is where it really starts." Santana smiled.

* * *

><p>"It was so crazy, Q!" Santana said into the phone. She was laying in her hotel on the bed.<p>

"How crazy?" Quinn asked.

"It started off with one girl, and five minutes later there was this whole swarm of people. It was fucking loco." Santana replied. Quinn hummed.

"Was she hot?"

"She kind of looked like you."

"She was really hot then." Quinn giggled. Santana shook her head.

"You're almost as cocky as me." Santana sighed. "I told Puck. You were right, he didn't care. If anything he's just happy I'm getting laid."

"You are a grouch when you go a while without sex." Quinn muttered.

"I'm feeling a little upset right now.."

"Shut up!" Quinn hissed.

"Hey that one wasn't that bad," Santana said.

"No, not you," Quinn grumbled.

"Let me guess, Sugar?"

"Bingo."

"Want me to come over and rescue you?" Santana sat up and crossed her legs.

"I promised her a movie," Quinn whispered.

"I honestly don't care." Santana told her. She could practically _see _Quinn rolling her eyes. "Say the word and I'll come get you and make you forget your full name."

Quinn laughed. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. besides, after the movie I have work."

"Or you can, like, not." Santana told her. The more time she spends with Quinn, the more she hates the idea of the blonde giving anyone else a lap dance. But still, they weren't officially dating. Just friends...who have sex often.

"And bury myself deeper in bills? No thanks. I like having a place to live."

"Speaking of places to stay," Santana said to avoid the sore subject, "I need to find one soon."

"Santana…"

"Jesus, Quinn, chill. I'm not going to show up at your apartment with a U-Haul, I was talking about my own place."

"You worried me for a second. Where are you thinking?"

"That's the thing...I don't know if I want to stay here. I have a lot of labels calling for Puck and I. In LA."

"Oh.." Quinn said. "That's great."

"There's one that I talked to that night we performed at Sweet Mota."

"Please don't tell me you're considering it."

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. She kind of wanted to stay close to Quinn.

"So you're going to find a place out here?"

"Yeah, a little loft. Eventually a penthouse." Santana smiled and let herself fall backwards. She rolled over to her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"My goal is the Top of The World, mami."

* * *

><p>"Why are you all dressed up?" Santana asked.<p>

"Why are you in basketball shorts?" Quinn said with just as much sass as Santana.

"Classy!" Sugar called from inside.

"Does she fucking live with you or something?"

"No. Well, kind of?" Quinn said. "What are we doing?"

"Getting you into some comfy clothes. While that dress looks particularly attractive on you, I don't think it'll suit what we're doing."

"And what would that be?"

"Basketball. Duh." Santana told her.

"Oh, how did I not guess that?" Quinn said sarcastically. Santana let herself in when Quinn walked away.

"Sup, bitch face." Sugar greeted.

"Nice seeing you again, puto perdedor." Santana smiled.

"I don't know what you said, but I swear to god, if you put a curse on me-"

"Wow, way to be racist."

Sugar shrugged, "Aspergers."

"Bullshit. Now, if you'll excuse me, puto perdedor, I have to go help Quinn get off. I ment undress. Hell, take it how you want."

Sugar flipped her off while Santana smiled smugly and went up the narrow staircase to Quinn's room. When she walked in, Quinn was wearing a t-shirt but wasn't in pants yet. Santana immediately pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. She leaned down and pecked Quinn's lips, then got up, earning a whimper from Quinn.

"Santana, what did I tell you about doing that?" Quinn asked as she slowly sat up.

"Doing what?" Santana asked innocently.

"You're an asshole," Quinn grumbled. Santana shrugged in return.

"Quinn!" Sugar yelled from the living room.

"Sugar, I will end you if you keep on-"

"Oh shove it Santana! Quinn I really think you should come out here! Like now!" Sugar shouted. Santana arched an eyebrow at Quinn, who looked just as confused as she was. Quinn slid in a pair of pants, then the two of them went to go see what Sugar was fussing about. Quinn stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall man standing in her living room beside a very nervous Sugar.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked. Santana crossed her arms.

"My name is Dennis Michaels. I'm your sister, Frannie Boyd's, lawyer." The man held out his hand.

"Alright, is there a reason you're here, Mr. Michaels?" Quinn asked nervously as she handed her his hand to shake.

"What I'm about to tell you, I could not possibly say over the phone from Paris-"

"Frannie is in Paris?" Quinn gasped.

Dennis cleared his throat. "Would you like to hear this alone, or-"

"No. Whatever you have to say can be said in front of these two." Quinn said firmly.

"Then you might want to take a seat."

_To be continued... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- oh dang who's that guy? Haha. Please let me know if you see any errors and I'll edit asap! I never see the rest until after I post.**_

_**Spanish translations: Puto Perdedor- Fucking Loser **_

**_Favorite, Follow, and maybe review! I mean if you want (: _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Hey guys! Still Beta searching... all mistakes are mine. **_

_**Thank you for all of the awesome reviews, you guys are the real MVP's. **_

_**Anyway...on the the story.**_

_**Now, let's see why there's a stranger in Quinn's apartment, shall we?**_

**Disclaimer- Quinntana would have shared sweet lady kisses long before Mr.S's wedding if I owned Glee.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_: _Too numb to give a F*ck_

"Why?" Quinn asked. "Why do I need to sit down?"

"Q, it's alright. I'll sit with you," Sugar said. Quinn nodded slowly and sat with her, while Santana leaned against the stair railing, eying Dennis.

"You were unaware of your sisters moving to Paris?" He asked her. Quinn nodded.

"I thought she was still in Lima."

"Well, then this will come as a shock to you. Frannie attended Univerité Paris Descartes to become a Doctor."

"That's what dadd- Russell, that's what Russell wanted her to do. Only, closer to Ohio."

Dennis nodded and scratched his reddish brown beard. "Exactly. I first met her when she needed help with her divorce-"

"No freakin' way!" Quinn shouted. Santana arched an eyebrow at her, then glared at Sugar when she saw how close they were. "But they were in love. They've been dating since Frannie's Freshman year of high school."

"Before the divorce, Frannie's family moved to Portland Oregon. Nicholas started drinking heavily when he found it impossible to get a job, and lashed out on your sister when she brought it up-"

"That ass whole! I'm going to beat his-"

"No need," Dennis held his hand up, "He's currently serving his eighth and final year in prison."

"Serves him right," Quinn huffed. "But what did you want to tell me about Frannie?"

Again, Dennis cleared his throat. "Your sister..passed away one week ago."

Quinn swallowed thickly. Sugar tried to hug her, but Quinn discreetly moved from her grasp. "What do you mean, passed away?" She asked through her teeth.

"She was in a terrible car accident. After being in a coma for three weeks, they pulled the plug." Dennis pursed his lips and waited for Quinn's response.

"Who the hell is 'they'?" Quinn nearly yelled.

"Your parents. Judy and Russell Fabray."

Quinn nodded. Then she started swaying. Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, open your eyes. Come on," Quinn heard someone say.<p>

"Are you an angel?" Quinn rasped. The woman chuckled.

"She's awake," Santana said. Quinn slowly sat up and smiled at Santana.

"I had this terrible dream, San. My sister moved to Paris after leaving her husband, and she got in a car accident and died. Then my dad- that bastard- told the Doctors that it was okay to pull the plug." Quinn yawned, "And that would've been terrible. I haven't seen her in nine years."

"Q, honey, that wasn't a dream." Santana said. Quinn looked around and saw Dennis.

"Oh no," Quinn said. "I think I'm going to be sick," she clutched her stomach. "That fucking bastard!"

"Quinn-" Dennis tried.

"No! Don't fucking talk to me! How dare you come into my home, and ruin my day! Shit! No. She's not gone. I haven't heard her voice in so long..she's not gone," Quinn's tears stained her cheeks. Santana pulled Quinn away from Sugar and held her fully.

"Now you see why I didn't have the heart to tell you over the phone." Dennis said quietly. Quinn looked up at the poor man. She was actually a good guy.

"I'm s-sorry," she sniffled.

"Shh," Santana cooed. "It's alright."

"But, there are important matters to discuss. Starting with the reading of the will-"

"I don't think she's ready for that," Santana hissed.

"No, it's alright," Quinn untangled herself from Santana's arms and wiped her nose. Then, she sat up straight and crossed her legs. "What else?"

"You are aware of your sister having a daughter, correct?"

"I know that. I don't know her name, but I know that when I was thirteen, she refused to give up the baby." Quinn replied. "Oh my god, is she okay?"

"She's fine. She was at school when the accident happened."

Quinn nodded.

"Unfortunately, your parents refused to take her in. Nicholas was emancipated, so it isn't legal for his parents to take her in without going through a full process like any stranger would, even then, then refused."

"What are you saying?" Quinn asked slowly. "Where will she live?"

"That is part of the reason why I am here. Quinn, will you take custody of Mackenzie Boyd?"

Quinn's eyes widened, then the room went dark again.

* * *

><p>"Is it your fucking hobby to make people faint every five seconds?" Quinn heard someone say. She smiled. Santana.<p>

"It's fine, I'm fine," Quinn said. "And I'm guessing that part wasn't a dream either. Mackenzie..that's her name. Frannie always wished she could rename herself that."

"It's a beautiful name." Dennis nodded.

"But, I don't think I can do it."

Dennis frowned, "I understand this is sudden-"

"You don't understand a damn thing," Quinn hissed, "call me when a lawyer knocks on your door and says 'Hey, by the way, your sister died a few days ago! Here, have her kid!'".

"Down girl," Santana purred in the blondes ear. Sugar glared with envy as she watched Quinn visibly relax.

"Sorry," Quinn muttered. "But I'm not financially stable at the moment-"

"Not a problem. Your sister was a very successful doctor in Paris, a monthly check will be sent for basic necessities, maybe a little extra. Then at age eighteen, Mackenzie will receive a trust fund."

"Okay, then I'm not _mentally _stable enough for this!" Quinn stated. "I'm sorry."

"It's a lot to take in, no need to apologize. Here, take my card," Dennis handed a small white paper to Quinn. "Call me if you change your mind."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then Mackenzie will be put into foster care."

Santana winced, but then gave Quinn a reassuring look. This wasn't about her own feelings, this was about Quinn.

"I'll...call you. If I change my m-mind."

"Of course." Dennis said. He put his hands on his knees and stood up. "Have a nice afternoon," he said before closing the door.

"_Have a nice afternoon_," Sugar mocked.

"I think I need to be alone." Quinn said blankly. Sugar and Santana looked at each other before giving Quinn a small nod.

"See-ya, Q." Sugar said softly. She placed a light peck on Quinn's cheek, then walked out of the house before Santana.

Quinn didn't let Santana out of the hug. "I thought you wanted to be alone," Santana chuckled into Quinn's shoulder.

"I do," Quinn said. "With you."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...Puck and Santana's first autograph singingmeet and greet. _

"Seriously, I'm in love with you. Will you marry me?" A big eyed boy said to Santana. She slightly winced at his use of the word, 'love,' but smiled and shook her head while signing a picture of herself. She slid it across the small table. She bit her lip and wondered why every other person who came up to the table asked for marriage.

"Thank you," she said with a wink. A small familiar blonde approached the table. "Do I know you?"

Kitty nodded as she stepped forward in line. "We met a few days ago at the park," she wiggled her fingers at Puck, he gave her his signature cheeky smile.

"Alrighty then," Santana laughed.

"See you on Wednesday?" Puck asked the blonde.

"Wouldn't miss it." Kitty winked. When she walked away, Santana arched her eyebrow.

"What was that?" She asked Puck.

"A little sum'n sum'n," Puck shrugged.

Santana shook her head with a faint smile. Of course Puck would go out of his way to impress a fan who showed no interest in him.

"I gotta get out of here," Santana said, "I was supposed to meet Quinn at the restaurant ten minutes ago." She stood up and thanked the rest of her fans for coming, then exited through the back door.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" Santana said when she saw Quinn. Quinn looked up and cut her eyes.<p>

"You're twenty minutes late."

"What are they doing here? No offense, Rachel, Lady Hummel, but this was kind of a private party. Fours a crowd." Santana took a seat next to Quinn.

"Quinn and I were just catching up. Congratulations on..everything, Santana." Rachel smiled.

"Yes, looks like you've found your dream," Kurt added.

"The talk you guys gave me really- God I'm going to hate myself for saying this- but it really helped. I got my shit together. So thanks." Santana admitted. Kurt and Rachel squealed in their seats. "Olsen twins, could you be any gayer?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You're welcome, Santana."

"So, what were you guys talking about," Santana picked up a menu.

"Quinn was telling me about the current situation involving her sister- may she rest in peace- and her niece. Quinn, honestly, I don't think it's the brightest idea." Rachel told her. She reached over the table to touch Quinn's hand. "You said so yourself, you are not mentally stable enough for this. And your job doesn't allow the proper lineage."

"Who said you decide anything, hobbit?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No one. She asked for my opinion, and what I would do in her situation. I am a child of adoption, and I know my mother would not have been able to provide proper necessities for me. Quinn, you can do what you'd like. I'm only telling you what the logical decision is."

"Shut it, Berry. The kids loaded, Q will have more than enough to take care of it."

"Her," Quinn said. "It's a her. And I can't take care of her. You're right, Berry."

"Are you sure about this, Quinn?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't be able to take care of a child. I couldn't even keep mine, my goldfish died after a week- I can't do it. I have to call Dennis."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mr. Michaels. I thought about...your offer, and I'm afraid I wont be able to follow through." Quinn sat down on her couch. Sugar wasn't here for some mysterious reason, and Santana wouldn't be there for another forty minutes.<p>

"_Are you sure?" _Dennis asked.

"I can't. But, best of luck to you. And her."

"_Frannie's funeral is in two weeks. Will you be coming to Paris to attend?" _

"I don't think so," Quinn said. "There's no way I can afford a round trip."

"Free of charge. You're her only family. Besides, Mackenzie could use some more support."

"I'm sorry." Quinn hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour, Quinn was sitting on her couch waiting for Santana to knock on her door. She was wearing a tight, dark purple dress with black pumps (courtesy of Santana). She wanted to top it off with her favorite lipstick, but couldn't find it anywhere. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey, good lookin'." Santana greeted.

"I see you're not wearing gym shorts. Does that mean we're actually going out?" Quinn grabbed her hand bag.

"Hardy har har," Santana laughed. "Lets get out of here." Quinn took a moment to look at Santana. She wore a short, red dress and nude stilettos. Her hair looked curled, but it was under a rather large sun hat, and sun glasses covered almost all of the top half of her face. "Like what you see?" The hat kind of clashed with her black leather jacket, but the Latina was pulling it off pretty well.

"Just wondering why you look like it's not ten at night." Quinn teased.

"You want people to see me? We'll never make it to the club."

"They'll recognize your curves anyway," Quinn shrugged.

"I'm taking that as a complement." Santana said. Quinn crossed her arms when Santana approached a white motorcycle.

"Hell no." Quinn said.

"Come on Q-"

"Santana, I'm wearing a dress. I'm not getting on that thing. Do you know how long it took to do my hair?" Quinn crossed her arms.

"Then you can keep your legs on one side," Santana shrugged. "I have spandex on, so I'll be okay."

"Fine," Quinn sighed. Then she stepped closer to Santana and rested her hand on the Latina's shoulder. "But I'm not wearing any underwear."

* * *

><p>When Santana and Quinn pulled into the parking lot, there was a crowd waiting for them. Or, just waiting for Santana.<p>

"How did they know I'd be here?" Santana grumbled. Quinn bit her lip. "You didn't. I told you not to!"

"I'm sorry! She was just asking so many questions and wouldn't leave me alone-"

"You know Sugar hates when I take you out. She knows that means I'm gonna get my mack on. That bitch is pure evil." Santana said. The crowd started walking towards them, shouting Santana's name. Those weren't any ordinary fans...were those.."Paparazzi?" The cameras surrounded them in almost an instant.

"San.." Quinn tightened her grip around Santana.

"Lets get out of here," Santana said. "Move it! I don't want to run you over!" She sped through the crowd. Santana let out a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was following them. "I didn't feel like dancing anyway."

* * *

><p>"So this is Hotel Del," Quinn said as she admired Santana's hotel room. It was almost larger than Quinn's apartment.<p>

"Uh huh." Santana said. Quinn pointed at Santana's small guitar collection.

"Those are nice." Santana nodded in return, then grabbed one of the three stringed instruments.

"Want to hear something I was working on the other day?"

"Of course." Quinn sat on Santana's bed and waited for Santana to join her.

"No laughing." Santana pointed. Quinn held her hands up in defense. "Okay." Santana strummed the first chord, then glanced up at Quinn. She decided to just lock her eyes on the guitar strings.

"_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?"_

Quinn immediately knew that this song was for her. As for as she was concerned, what she and Santana had was a series of one night stands with the occasional new kitchen appliance. She wanted more, but with Santana, she'd take what she could get.

"_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt."_

It took everything Quinn had to not stop Santana. She knew they could work, but neither of them had the emotional capability to try. What they had definitely wasn't platonic.

"_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me."_

Santana looked up at Quinn. Quinn knew exactly what she was going to say. Or what she meant to say. She meant to say, '_I love the way you play guitar,_' but it came out as, "I love you."

"Um...Quinn, I-" It was a song about her _not _being in love. Why would Quinn say that when the message was so clear? "I don't- I mean as a friend I do- but I'm not...in love with you," Santana said slowly. Quinn nodded.

"I know that. But I'm in love with you. And it should hurt me that you don't love me back, but honestly, I don't care. I've been through so much over the past few days. My sister. My da-Russell. I have to live with the fact that Mackenzie might not ever have a stable home, all because of me. I'm numb, Santana. I love you, but I don't need your love." Quinn looked right into Santana's eyes. Everything was going through her head so fast, she thought she might faint again. Mackenzie. She didn't even know what the girl looked like. Did she have Frannie's blue eyes? Was she blonde or maybe brunette? She found herself wanting to know what the little girl's favorite color was. Quinn shook her head at the thought.

"That's what I've always wanted," Santana said quietly. " A lover that I don't have to... love."

"Congratulations. You got what you wanted." Quinn stood up. There was no way she'd let Santana see her cry. Not after she just told her that she didn't need her. Not after she just lied through her teeth.

"Where are you going?"

"Just...to get some air. I'll be right back."

"Be careful," Santana said tentatively. Quinn nodded and left the room. As soon as she was out of the hotel, she pulled out her phone.

"Hey," she said. "Am I too late?"

"No. I'll have you on the next flight," Dennis told her.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that I should, but I didn't even bother to proof read this. Please forgive me! I know I'll spot the mistake when I read it, I never see them before I post. Sorry! Beta hunting is harder than I thought. Until next time! -Kp (Please Follow, Favorite! It makes me feel special. If you want to me explode with happiness, drop a little review (:<strong>_

_**Song- Stay With Me by Sam Smith**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Not much to say...I should have a Beta by 12/27, then we'll edit the whole story. **_

_**Disclaimer- Glee's still not mine ): [Neither is Hotel Del, that's a really nice hotel in Coronado.]**_

**_Mine- Dennis, Mackenzie, Mackenzie's pets_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_: _Terms, Conditions, and Dotted Lines_

Quinn called Sugar and asked for a ride home.

"Why?" Sugar asked, "Can't Santana just-"

"Sugar, seriously, now is not the time!" Quinn's voice cracked.

"...Okay, Q. I'm on my way."

"Thank you. I'm in front of Hotel Del."

About five minutes later, Sugar was pulling up right in front of Quinn. She got out before Quinn could approach the car, and opened the passenger seat of her black Bentley.

"Thanks," Quinn muttered. Her eyes were red.

"No problem, hon." Sugar said. She closed the door, just as someone called Quinn's name. Sugar looked at the hotel's entrance and saw Santana.

"Sugar? What are you doing here? Where's Quinn?" Santana yelled.

"Haven't you done enough?" Sugar asked as she walked around the car.

"You don't know shit, Mota!"

"Uh huh,' Sugar rolled her eyes. She winked at Santana before ducking into the car. Santana ran to the sidewalk, but she was too late. Sugar's tires screeched as she pulled away.

"What the hell," Santana breathed. She watched until the car was out of view.

* * *

><p>"Mind telling me why this is happening?" Sugar asked as she adjusted the rear view mirror. She glanced at Quinn and frowned. "Hey. Whats up?"<p>

"I'm going to Paris."

"What? Why? I thought you were going to let them put the kid in foster care?"

"I can't do that. Plus, I really want to get out of New York." Quinn sighed.

"Because of Santana?"

Quinn shrugged.

"That bitch. I'm coming with you."

"No," Quinn shook her head. "I wont make you do that."

Sugar laughed, "I could use a vacation. I'm going. Besides, I'm your best friend. I won't let you go through this alone."

* * *

><p>"I really fucked up, Noah." Santana sighed.<p>

"What'd you do this time?"

"I was just being honest."

Puck crossed his arms and walked closer to Santana, who was sitting down on his unmade bed. "What did you say, Lopez?"

"I told her I wasn't in love with her."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell her that _after _she told you she loved you, right?"

Santana slumped a little lower. In hindsight, that probably wasn't her greatest idea.

"Dumb ass move, San." Puck shook his head and took a seat next to Santana.

"I know! It was after I sung that song for her. The one where I say it's not love, but I want her to stay anyway. I thought that made it clear." Santana whined.

"Well..what happened after that?"

"She said she needed air, but when I went to go check on her, her bitch ass friend, Sugar, was there."

"Sugar Mota? The Mota who's dad signed us? The Mota from high school?"

"Sugar Crazy-Ass-Nosy-Ass Mota who has a crush on Quinn." Santana grumbled.

"You know what you sound like?" Puck asked as he placed his hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana hummed in response. "Someone who has a little more than friendly love for Quinn."

* * *

><p>"Santana! Santana! Over here!" People shouted. Santana kept her head down and her sunglasses perched on her nose as she made her way through the crowd. "Santana, please! Give me a smile!" Someone called out.<p>

"Excuse me.." she muttered as she walked.

"Santana! Tell us about that hazel eyed beauty from the club!"

"Yeah, San! Who was she! Is she your girlfriend?" They yelled at her. Santana pursed her lips and bit her tongue.

"Where is she!" A man shouted.

"I don't fucking know, please leave me alone!" Santana shouted.

"Alright everyone, back it up!" Someone boomed. Santana smiled at the sight of Puck. He took her hand in his and guided her into the hotel, leaving all of the flashing cameras behind.

"Every time, Puck." She said as soon as they were safe in her hotel room. "With all of those lights...all of them yelling. I fucking hate it."

"I know," Puck said softly.

"They always ask about Quinn! Ever since that dumb ass magazine came out, they won't stop asking about her." Three weeks ago, the day after Quinn cut Santana off, a magazine came out. On the cover, Quinn was gripping Santana like a lifeline on the back of her motorcycle.

"I'm sorry, San."

"I just wish I knew where she was. How she's doing. If she hates me still." Santana whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks ago<em>

_Paris, France_

"Ms. Fabray, it's very nice to see you. How was your flight?" Dennis asked.

"Eight hours of thinking about-" Quinn glanced at Sugar, and bit her tongue to prevent Santana's name from coming out. "

"We'll be driving straight to my office for all of the paper work, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course," Quinn mumbled. "Am I meeting her today?"

"She's currently at her home with the nanny. But, yes."

"Stellar," Quinn said. They sat in the backseat of a limo. Sugar fell asleep and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. The blonde couldn't help but think about how she'd much rather have Santana in Sugar's seat.

* * *

><p>"And lastly, sign right here," Dennis pointed at the last dotted line. Quinn scrunched her brows and thought. If she signed that, she'd legally be Mackenzie's mother. She'd be responsible for another life.<p>

"Oh, what the hell." Quinn sighed before writing her name in cursive.

"Alright," Dennis neatly stacked all of the papers together. "I'll be faxing copies to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Quinn replied. Her voice was hardly over a whisper.

"Hey," Sugar said. "It's okay."

"What do I even say to her?" Quinn asked. She didn't ask anyone in particular, it sounded like she was just thinking out loud.

"You can start with, 'Everything's going to be alright.'" Dennis said.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Dennis!" A little girl shouted. Dennis, Quinn, and Sugar stood in the doorway. The small blonde child ran into Dennis's arms.<p>

"Hey kiddo," Dennis smiled. He scooped her up effortlessly. "This is Quinn, your aunt."

"Hey," Quinn said. The girl frowned.

"Mackenzie, you'll be moving in with Quinn in a few days." Dennis told her. Mackenzie shook her head firmly.

"I can't move in with a stranger, Dennis! Why can't I just stay with you?" The girl whined. Quinn looked at her. She was a spitting image of Frannie. Her blonde hair trailed down her back and almost touched her rear end. She must have gotten the clear skin from her father, Frannie was covered in freckles. Her eyes were a grayish blue color, and her lips were set in a pout. She wore black shorts and a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest. To top it off, she wore a gray beanie. '_Wow'_, Quinn thought, '_A nine year old has better style than me_.'

"She's family, Mack." Dennis smiled. Mackenzie shook her head again.

"No. _You're _family. She just looks like me."

"Maybe I should introduce myself," Quinn smiled. "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray." She held out her hand. Mackenzie stared at it with an arched eyebrow, then looked at Dennis again.

"Please tell her that I'm not going to New York, or speaking to her. I'm very tired, Please tell nanny that I'm putting myself to bed." With that, Mackenzie turned around and walked to her over-sized dresser; leaving Quinn with a dumbfounded look and an outstretched hand. "I have to change." Mackenzie rolled her eyes. Quinn nodded, and the three of them backed out of her room.

"Wow.." Quinn muttered.

"She reminds me of myself at that age," Sugar said with an amused smile, "a brat."

"You can't say that! She just lost her mom," Quinn hissed. Sugar opened her mouth to say something, but Quinn waved her off. "I know, I know. Aspergers."

"She'll come around," Dennis said.

"Why does she call you her Uncle?"

"I think of her as my niece. When I helped with the divorce, she grew attached to me."

"Then she's right," Quinn sighed. "You're more family to her than I am."

"But that will change. She's still moving in with you." Dennis smiled. Quinn shrugged. A cat approached Quinn's feet. She bent down to pet it, put it hissed at her immediately.

"I'm guessing this is Mackenzie's cat," she huffed. Dennis laughed.

"Correct."

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

**Frannie Fabray **

**July 13th, 1986- November 4th, 2014**

**Loving Sister, Daughter, Wife**

"And now, Frannie's sister, Quinn Fabray will give a few words." The Preacher gestured for Quinn the come forward. Quinn glanced at Mackenzie, but it was pointless. The little girl just looked straight ahead with a blank expression. She hadn't cried a single tear. Quinn slowly stepped up to the podium. She glanced back at her sister. She looked beautiful. Just like she did when they were younger.

"My sister was...amazing. She was stubborn, but amazing," Quinn gave them a small smile. A few people chuckled in the audience. The audience that did not include Russell, or Judy Fabray. "I idolized her. I aspired to be just like her. She was head cheerleader in high school, homecoming queen every year since sophomore year, and Prom Queen her junior and Senior year. I don't know how. She never told me."

Quinn cleared her throat. "I wish i could take all of these years of wasted time. As a few of you know, I haven't seen my sister in almost a decade. That doesn't mean I loved her any less, it means she gets her stubbornness from our...from Russell."

People shifted awkwardly in their seats. They'd noticed that Frannie's

parents were not present. "The reason I haven't seen her in so long is because...my parents didn't understand love. They still don't. What they have is plastic...they didn't know that Frannie would choose love over nonacceptance. She had a beautiful baby girl whom she loved very, very much. And though I won't get to tell Frannie this, but I love Mackenzie too. And I'll always be there for her. I will make up for all of the lost years, even if it takes the rest of my life." Quinn wiped a tear, then looked at Mackenzie. "I promise."

Mackenzie shook her head. Tears streamed down her face, but she immediately wiped them off. She got up and ran back up the aisle, to the bathroom.

"Excuse me please," Quinn said into the microphone. She shamelessly ran after Mackenzie. As soon as Quinn made it to the door, Mackenzie slammed it in her face. "Mackenzie, open up."

"Go away! I hate you!" The little girl cried.

"Mackenzie, please! I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry that you have to come with me, I'm so, so, sorry!" Quinn said. She stopped pleading and turned around to rest her back on the door, then she slowly slid down until she was sitting. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried silently. She's only known the kid for twenty hours and Mackenzie already hated her. Quinn fell back when the door opened, and saw Mackenzie looking down on her. Her tears were gone, but her eyes were still red.

"Why are you crying?" She asked in a small voice. "_My_ mommy died."

"I know," Quinn said in an equally small voice. "And I'm here for you."

"I know that," Mackenzie rolled her eyes, then sniffled a little. Quinn sat up and Mackenzie sat down next to her. Quinn carefully wrapped her arms around the little girl, and Mackenzie slowly cuddled into her. "I m-miss her so much."

"I know," Quinn said. "And that's okay."

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

Mackenzie took a breath. "I'll go to New York with you." She pushed her hair out of her face. Quinn was almost taken back by how striking her eyes were.

"Really?" Quinn smiled.

"Under one condition." Mackenzie pulled away from Quinn.

"And what would that be?"

"My pets come with me."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "I think I can make that happen." Mackenzie smiled, then looked up.

"Uncle Dennis," she said.

"I'll let you two have your moment," the man smiled.

"I think we had it already," Quinn chuckled. She stood up then held her hand out for Mackenzie. This time, Mackenzie took it.

* * *

><p><em>Present day... <em>

"Noah! Wake up!" Santana banged on Puck's hotel door. A few seconds later, a very drowsy Puckerman answered.

"Jesus, San. It's late, what do you want?" He was only wearing his boxers, but Santana couldn't care less. He rubbed his eyes looked expectantly at her.

"Read this," Santana shoved wrinkled papers towards Puck. He squinted at them, then smiled.

"Nice, Lopez."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I think we have a new hit single. We'll run it by Mota tomorrow." Puck yawned.

"Yes!" Santana cheered.

"Now go to sleep, shit."

"Wait," Santana stopped the door with her foot. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Yeah, she'll fucking love it. Good night!"

"Good night," Santana replied. She let Puck close the door, then smiled and held the papers to her chest. "Time to get her back."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>You guys make me so happy. Let me know if you spot mistakes! Also, I think I have a song for Santana to sing, but let me now if you have any funny or upbeat love song suggestion. Right now, I'm thinking "As Long as You Love Me" by Justin Bieber and Chris Brown; it's a duet but if you have an idea it doesn't have to be. I'll still divide it so Puck can see too. Or maybe not... C; <strong>_

**_How do you guys like how Quinn and Mackenzie interact? _**

**_Also, to the people who said that Quinn shouldn't have opened up to Rachel so easily, and I agree. But Rachel is really persistent, and Quinn was having a weak moment. Plus, Kurt was there too, so she was double teamed. _**

**_That's all for now! Follow and Favorite (if you wanna), and please leave a review :D _**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for sticking around!_

_Just to refresh your memory:_

_Quinn and Santana have lady times frequently, Quinn says she loves Santana and doesn't care that Santana doesn't love her back. Even though Santana loves her more than she's ever loved anyone, she's just too much of a goober to admit it._

_Santana has a song that she plans to win Quinn back with (: (super smooth.)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

_Present Time, November 26th. _

Quinn shook her head as she walked through the door of her apartment with Mackenzie. She'd never get used to the animals..or the smell.

"You've turned my house into a zoo," she laughed. Mackenzie placed her backpack and binder on the couch.

"Our house," she corrected

"My mistake," Quinn smiled. "Hungry?"

"Mhm." Mackenzie sat on the couch and turned on the small TV. "Look Quinnie! It's Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez!"

"Oh, um..great." Quinn hasn't said a word to Santana in weeks. "Actually, I think we should watch a movie-"

"No way! I love Noah. He's so dreamy." Mackenzie crossed her legs and sat back on the couch. Quinn pursed her lips.

"What are you hungry for?" Quinn asked. She avoided looking at the TV.

"Hot dogs," Mackenzie smiled.

"You mean your totally fake, not real, tofu rolls?" Quinn teased. Mack waved her off and kept her eyes trained on the TV. Quinn clicked her tongue. She didn't know that Mack was a vegetarian, but when the kid nearly started crying when Quinn got pepperoni pizza, she kind of took the hint. She opened the microwave and was about to out a plate of two tofu dogs in, but Mackenzie screamed.

"Quinn come here!" The child yelled.

"What? What is it?" Quinn asked. She walked into the living room.

"Santana just said this song was for you!" Mackenzie screamed.

"She what." Quinn deadpanned.

"She wrote a new song, and it's for you! Come watch with me-"

"No no no. I don't think so." Quinn shook her head. Mackenzie gave Quinn her best pout.

"Pretty please?"

"That won't always work you know," Quinn grumbled. She sat on the couch and Mackenzie immediately rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Shh...they're starting." Mackenzie turned up the TV, then tossed the remote to the side.

"Santana's not even on stage-"

"Sh!" Mackenzie hissed. "Noah's about to sing." Quinn rolled her eyes, but continued to watch.

"_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am"_

Quinn definitely did not like where this was going. She looked down at Mackenzie; the kid was mesmerized. If she was speaking to Santana, she'd probably arrange for Puck to meet her. Quinn looked back up when she heard people cheering on the show. Sure enough, Santana had joined Puck on stage.

"_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand."_

"Quinnie, are you okay?" Mackenzie asked. Quinn nodded, but her ears and cheeks were red. Does this mean...Santana does love her? "Why is this song for you?"

"I know them," Quinn answered quietly.

"No way!"

"Yeah. I've dated both of them."

"So that's why you're all red," Mack giggled. Quinn tickled her sides for a little, then relaxed. "You should call her."

"Mack, this is live-"

"Exactly! Then she'll answer on TV. It's perfect, Quinnie!"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I've been avoiding her for weeks." Quinn sighed. Then she wondered why she was talking to a nine year old about this.

"Quinn Fabray," Mackenzie turned Quinn's head by putting her small hands on the older woman's cheeks. "You listen to me."

"What's your input on this, Ms. Boyd," Quinn laughed.

"I've seen enough movies and read enough books to know how this thing works. Prince and the Princess go through something big, then they live happily ever after. Quinnie, if you call her right now, you'll live happily ever after. Trust me, I'm an expert." Mackenzie let Quinn's face go.

"I'll talk to her soon, I promise," Quinn linked her pinky with Mackenzie's. "But I'm not going to call right now. She's busy." She pointed at the screen; Puck and Santana were sitting down being interviewed.

"Fine." Mackenzie huffed. "Did you make my hot dog?"

"One fake hot dog, coming up!" Quinn was happy to get away from the living room. About a minute later, Mackenzie joined her in the kitchen. "What's up, munchkin?"

"What's your phone's password? I wanna play Candy Blasters." Mackenzie gave Quinn a sweet smile and held out Quinn's iPhone 4. Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"It's just the space bar," she said carefully.

Mackenzie typed it in and did a little jump. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Mackenzie ran up the stairs and to Quinn's room. "Weird kid." Quinn muttered.

* * *

><p>"-and this one came knocking on my door in the middle of the night!" Puck laughed. Santana blushed and ducked her head.<p>

"I was really proud of it."

"As you should be!" Ellen said. "I think this one is a hit! What do you think, ladies and gentlemen?" The audience cheered.

"Thank you," Santana smiled.

"And who was it about?" Ellen asked. Santana bit her lip.

"No one," she said. "I just had the verses in my head and had to get them out."

"It wouldn't happen to be her, would it?" Ellen pointed at the big screen. Santana covered her face with her hands when the picture of her and Quinn popped up.

"Oh God," Santana whined.

"You knew I'd ask about her. What's her name?"

"It's-" Santana's phone started ringing. Back to black by Amy Winehouse. "I am so sorry, I thought I turned it off." She fumbled with her phone, then stopped completely when she saw who was calling. "Quinn." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"The girl on the magazine?" Ellen asked. Santana nodded slowly. "Answer!"

"I don't think-"

"Come on! What do you guys think?" The audience started chanting for Santana to answer.

"Fine, fine!" Santana said. "But you have to be quiet."

"My lips are sealed," Ellen pretended to lock her mouth, then she threw the imaginary key towards the audience. Several people pretended to catch it.

"H-hello?" Santana stuttered into the phone.

"Santana Lopez!" She heard a child's voice exclaim.

"Put it on speaker," Ellen whispered. Santana smiled and shook her head. "Oh, you're no fun."

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" Santana said.

"This is Mackenzie Boyd."

"Frannie's daughter? How are you! How is Quinn? Is she close?" Santana asked.

"Yes, and I'm fine. She's okay too. She's downstairs, so I have to be quiet," Mackenzie whispered.

"Okay," Santana whispered back. "Are you watching the show? What did you guys think of the song?"

"Yes! And I loved it! Quinn did to. When you started singing, her smile was all goofy and her cheeks were rosy." Mackenzie giggled.

"Oh really?" Santana asked. She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and smiled at Ellen, "Quinn liked the song." Ellen gave her a thumbs up.

"Uh oh. Hi Quinn," Mackenzie said nervously.

"Santana?" A voice said. Santana's stomach dropped.

"Quinn."

"I was watching from downstairs, I'm so sorry Mackenzie interrupted," Quinn rambled.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad she did, I really miss your voice." The audience 'awed', and Santana shook her head.

"I miss your's too. And I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I really don't think now's a good time to talk about this. Maybe over coffee?"

Quinn sighed. "San, I don't think-"

"Are you _really _going to reject me on live Tv?" Santana asked. The crowd chuckled.

"Okay. Yeah, coffee," Quinn smiled.

"She said yes!" Santana cheered. "I'm gonna put you on speaker, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're on," Santana smiled.

"Hi Gwen!" Ellen smiled.

"It's Quinn," Santana told her.

"Hi!" Quinn said.

"Do you have anything to say to Santana while we're on?"

"Yes I do," Quinn started, "You goober, I can't believe you Taylor Swifted me."

"Hey Quinn?" Santana said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"And this is Mr. President," Mackenzie tugged Santana towards a turtle cage. Then she pulled her a few steps to the right, "And this is my bunny, Lillian. And my kitty is around here somewhere, her name is-"<p>

"Nala." Quinn said. "Beware of Nala, she's evil."

"Nuh uh! She just doesn't like _you_. She's actually really nice," Mackenzie assured Santana.

The Latina laughed, "I'll take your word for it."

"Suit yourself," Quinn shrugged. "Mack, go downstairs, I have to change."

"Do you have to work tonight?

"Yes I do, munchkin. Sorry," Quinn told her.

"How come Santana gets to stay up here?" Mackenzie pouted. Santana smirked and Quinn pointed at her before the Latina could answer.

"Don't you dare." She told her. "Mack, why don't you go set up the movie?"

"Fine." Mack said. She jogged down the stairs, and Santana shut the door behind her.

Quinn pinned Santana against the door as soon as it was securely locked.

"God, I've missed you.." Santana mumbled against Quinn's lips. The blonde chuckled and ran her hands up and down Santana's sides.

"You're just lucky coffee went well." She stated. She pressed her lips roughly against Santana's, earning a small moan. Santana dipped down a little and picked up Quinn's legs, the blonde immediately wrapped them around Santana. She started walked towards the bed, and let them tumble over. "Smooth, Lopez."

"Shut it, Lucy Q." Santana breathed. She straddled Quinn and brought their lips together again. Quinn stopped it when she felt Santana roll against her hips.

"San," she whimpered. "I r-really want to, but not with Mack downstairs."

Santana sat up and pushed her hair out of her face before placing one last kiss on Quinn's lips. "Don't you have work?" She asked when Quinn just looked at her. The blonde slowly nodded her head. "Or you could _not _go."

That broke Quinn out of her trance. "You know I have to," she said as she got out of bed. "Now more than ever."

"Or you could let me take care of you," Santana shrugged.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Quinn said.

"Had to give it a shot."

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked past Santana, into the small bathroom. Santana laid on the bed and opened her phone, then posted a quick selfie to Twitter. When she looked up, she saw Quinn changing through the mirror. She watched her put mascara on, then her new red lipstick. Then she watched how she combed her hair. Then how she leaned over to take off her underwear and put on a new pair.

Santana bit her lip and opened the top drawer of Quinn's night stand and took out a napkin and a blue ball point pen.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked. She came out of the bathroom wearing her black 'Sweet Mota' shorts, her tank top, and Santana's leather jacket.

"Writing," Santana muttered.

"About me?" Santana nodded. "Again?"

"What can I say?" Santana stuffed the napkin in her pocket. "You're my muse."

"I'm swooning. Can you grab my black heels from the closet?" Quinn asked.

"_She's working at the pyramids_," Santana sung. "_She's working at the pyramids tonight_."

* * *

><p>"This is my favorite kid on the planet," Santana smiled and pulled Mackenzie onto her lap. Mackenzie smiled and waved at the camera.<p>

"Hi everybody!" She waved. Her eyes scanned the comments. The majority of them said 'You're so cute!'. "Thank you," she said before sticking her tootsie roll pop into her mouth.

"Anything you want to say?" Santana asked.

"Oh! This is my kitty, Nala!" Mackenzie hopped off of Santana's lap and scooped up the orange cat. "Say hi Nala." Nala purred when Santana pet behind her ears, then wiggled from Mackenzie's grasp. "Oh, there's questions!" Mackenzie squinted her eyes at the chat box. "Um, I'm nine years old. I'm from France, but I was born in Oregon. San, that one's for you."

"Will you marry me, Santana," Santana laughed. 'I'll think about it," she winked. Mackenzie frowned.

"You're supposed to marry Quinn and live happily ever after."

"I don't know, iLoveMsLopez might give Quinn a run for her money," Santana told her. Mackenzie rolled her eyes, then pointed sternly at the laptop screen.

"Back off." She said. Santana arched an eyebrow and eyed Mackenzie. This girl supported her and Quinn almost as much as Quinn and Santana did.

* * *

><p>Quinn smirked and swung her leg over a far too excited man's lap.<p>

"Oh shit.." he said to himself.

"Make sure you keep your hands to yourself.." Quinn whispered into his ear.

"Sure thing. Quinn."

Quinn leaned back and looked at the man. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you! You're with Santana Lopez! I'm getting a lap dance from Santana's girl friend!"

"Oh shit." Quinn stood all the way up and backed away from the man, but it was too late. He'd drawn too much attention from other people at the club. Quinn ran to the dressing room and grabbed her purse, then ran outside. "Fuck" She shouted. There were flashing lights in every direction.

"Quinn! Quinn, over here!"

"You're a stripper?"

"How does Santana like that?"

"Leave me alone!" Quinn shouted.

"Give me a little smile! Come on, slut!"

"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind her. Quinn turned around and saw Sugar there. "Come on, Q." Quinn let her friend pull her back into 'Sweet Mota."

"Please...I really want to go home. I can't do this anymore." Quinn whimpered. Sugar nodded.

"Come on, we'll go through the back way."

* * *

><p>When they opened the door, Mackenzie and Santana froze. They were each covered in flour. "Hey Quinn, you should have seen it- what's wrong?" Santana's smile immediately faded away.<p>

"Th-they f-found me," Quinn cried. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and let herself cry.

"Sugar, can you stay down here with Mackenzie?" Santana asked. Sugar nodded. The little girl gave her a funny look, but let her take her hand. "Come on, lets go." Santana guided Quinn up the stairs and sat her down on her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Santana," Quinn said softly. "This'll probably be on every magazine next month. I'm so fucking sorry-"

"Stop." Santana told her. "I don't care about what anyone says. They can say whatever they'd like, I'll still back you up one hundred percent."

"You don't have to-"

"No, Quinn. I promise you, I don't care about what people say."

Quinn shook her head, "You don't even like my job."

"You're right. I don't. I also don't like you being stalked by paparazzi, all because of me." Santana slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. San, I quit. I'm not going back to 'Sweet Mota'."

Santana arched her eyebrow. "Seriously?" Quinn nodded.

"I was thinking about taking up acting."

"Quinn, that's amazing!"

"I was hoping you'd say that. By the way, what's with the mess in my kitchen, and all over Mackenzie's face?"

"I was hoping you'd forget about seeing that…"

"Santana!" Quinn laughed.

"Little brat and I were making cookies for diner. Did you know that she's a vegetarian? She started nearly bawling when I suggested pepperoni pizza!" Santana said.

"I forgot to warn you about that."

"Yeah, _thanks_!" Santana chuckled. "Anyway, I wanted chocolate chip, but she wanted sugar cookies. I refused because of the name, then I told her about how Sugar said they were similar; so the bitch threw a handful of flour at me!"

"She's not a bitch, San. She's a kid!"

Santana shrugged. "Well, I guess I would have done the same thing if someone compared me to Mota."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

Kidding! I still have a few more plans.

Let me know what you thought?

Thank you for all of your reviews and song suggestions, you guys are the best. :D

Songs Used:

Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran

Pyramids (I think that's the name) - Frank Ocean.

Please let me know if you see mistakes, I know that it's super unappealing when you see it. I'm trying :/

* * *

><p><em>To be continued <em>


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, knowing that so many of you are enjoying this story is the best feeling ever. Especially since I didn't get the part I wanted in a play... I was considered for the lead! So close! I'll stop before I start rambling. **

**All questions will be answered at the bottom (: **

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8:<span> _I don't mind_

Quinn tentatively pet behind Nala's ears as she watched Santana and Mackenzie rap 'Super Bass' for Santana's twitter followers. When they were finished, Quinn clapped, scaring Nala away as she did.

"Babe, come here," Santana tried. Quinn pursed her lips and shook her head. Santana's fans didn't really. . like her. "Come on, please? Help me Mack, please?"

Mack poked out her bottom lip and pouted, "Pretty please, Quinnie?" She and Santana both gave her their best puppy-dog-eyes, until she finally gave in.

"Hi," she waved quickly at the camera. Santana moved away from Mackenzie just a little and had Quinn sit between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and placed a little kiss on her cheek. Quinn scanned the comments and frowned. She knew this was a bad idea. Ever since the paparazzi got pictures of her working at 'Sweet Mota', the fans decided that she was unfit for Santana. That she didn't deserve her. "Oh.." she muttered.

"What's wrong babe?" Santana asked as she looked up at the laptop. She scowled at the rude comments that added up. She immediately closed the laptop and hugged Quinn tighter. "Nothing that they were saying is true. Not one word."

"Yeah, it is," Quinn wiggled out of Santana's grip and stood up. "Shit," she breathed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mackenzie, why don't you play with your dolls up here while Quinnie and I go downstairs to talk," Santana said. She stood up and tried to move closer to Quinn, but the blonde just walked away.

"Alright, Sanny," Mackenzie said quietly. When Santana walked downstairs and saw Quinn pacing the floor and wringing her wrist, she pursed her lips and tilted her head.

"I just-I don't- I just want them to...fuck Santana, I hate how they're right," Quinn cried.

"They are so far from right, Quinn," the brunette sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Quinn slowly obliged and allowed Santana to wrap her arms around her.

"They matter so much- you can't say they don't. It's only going to get worse," she cried into the crook of Santana's neck.

"We all have a past, Quinnie. I'm going to make a video later, and if that doesn't work, I don't care. We're a package deal," Santana pulled back to look at Quinn. "I accept what you did. I know that it was a job, just a job. My fans will get over it, and those who don't? Fuck 'em. I'm your's."

Quinn smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Santana. I just. . . really don't like being hated."

"Happens," Santana shrugged in return. "We'll just keep doing what we do, alright baby? We'll give them something to hate." The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking, Lopez?"

"I'm thinking. . . maybe I'll give your acting career a little jump start. How would you like to be in my music video?"

"Don't you have to ask Noah-"

"We all know who really calls the shots," Santana chuckled.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked through the set of the strip club with wide eyes. It was so much fancier than 'Sweet Mota's'. There were a few other girls, most of them were actual stripps, some were models.<p>

"Alright, Quinn, we'll need you to get changed ASAP for the first shot," the director said to her.

"Okay," she replied, a nervous smile etched on her face. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and tensed, but relaxed when Santana's perfume tickled her nose. She felt the Latina's lips plant little pecks on her neck. "I have to get changed," Quinn giggled. She turned around and linked her fingers behind Santana's neck.

"Need help?" Santana smiled deviously.

"Somehow, I'm sensing that isn't innocent," Quinn chuckled. Santana shook her head.

"It isn't."

"San," Quinn dropped her arms to her side and tried to walk away, only to be gripped tighter. "We have to start sometime," she laughed.

"Alright," Santana loosened her hold, but then leaned in closer, "But don't do anything you're not one hundred percent comfortable with doing. Feel free to say 'no' at anytime."

"I will. Can I go get changed now?" Quinn leaned in and kissed the brunette's lips when she finally let go. "Be right back," with that, she skipped away to her dressing room.

"A clingy, protective Santana. I haven't seen that in a while," Puck stated as he approached her.

"This song is risky." The Latina sighed. "I just want to make sure she doesn't think she has to do this."

"She knows. And this song _kicks ass. _I seriously have to step my game up- can't have you writing all the hits."

"What can I say? I'm talented," Santana shrugged. The two of them walked towards the set's version of a VIP area, which looked a lot classier than most real club's. The walls were black and the leather couches were white. They sat down on the couch, waiting for the director to tell them the blocking of the scene. He told them to call him Ron- short for Aaron.

"Alright, so it's a simple shoot," Ron started. "We're going to have Quinn come in through the pole area, she's going to give one guy a fake little fluffy dance back there," he pointed. Santana and Puck nodded. "There's going to be girls in here, but Santana, you're not going to pay any attention to them."

"Easy," Santana smirked.

"Right," Ron nodded. "After that shoot, we're going to have you start to follow her, but she's going to avoid you at first. Then it's going to go back to Noah, who will be by the 'bar', singing to one of the girls as he buys her a drink. Then it will go back to you, interrupting Quinn's lap dance that got a little too intimate for your taste. You'll take her outside- that's the last chorus. At the last beat, you two will be outside with Quinn and Noah's girl, who's name is Rowan by the way, and Noah with salute the camera."

"Epic," Noah nodded.

"I like it," Santana agreed.

Ron smiled. "Awesome. When the girls are done changing, we'll send them in here."

* * *

><p>Quinn eyed herself in front of the mirror. She puckered her lips to apply some of her red lipstick, the sat up straight. Her 'uniform' was a tad bit different from the rest of the girls, seeing as how she was supposed to stick out a little. They all wore pink lipstick and black short dresses, along with high heeled boots and black laced skirts. She sported red lips, a black corset for a top, and a laced skirt. Definitely fancier than 'Sweet Mota.'<p>

"Quinnie," someone sighed out from behind her. Quinn recognized the voice immediately. It was soft. It was hardly over a whisper, but she'd recognize it anywhere. She looked up at the mirror, and sure enough, there was Rowan. Rowan from college, the girl who she was in love with. Rowan from college, the girl who broke her heart after she'd already turned her back on her family.

"Why are you here?" Quinn tried to sound harsh, but her voice wavered.

"I'm..a model," Rowan cleared her throat. She wrung her wrist, then ran her fingers through her jet black hair. Quinn knew that antic all too well. Rowan was nervous and afraid.

"Congratulations. That's what you always wanted to do," Quinn stood up and faced Rowan. Even in heels, the girl still stood inches above her.

"Quinnie, I-"

"Please," Quinn held up her hand. "I'm in a really good place now. Please. . .just don't."

"I love you. I still do," Rowan pulled the shorter blonde in for a kiss, deepening it before Quinn could object The hazel eyed girl couldn't help it- she moaned into the kiss. That kiss used to be home. It used to be the only thing that felt safe. Used to. She slightly shoved Rowan away, just enough for the girl to get the message.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I really do. But you broke me, Rowan. It took me so long to get over you," Quinn choked out.

"I don't believe those magazines. I don't believe that you're with Santana. I know that what we have is too good for that-"

Quinn shook her head. "Had. What we _had _was amazing. But you messed it up."

"I know. And I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Good," Quinn said carefully.

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. I love you, Q. I loved you first, and I'll love you last." She pecked Quinn's lips, then walked away, leaving Quinn to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She fixed her lipstick, took a deep breath, then walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

><p>When Santana saw Quinn, she forgot about the conversation she was having with Noah. She immediately got up and speed walked to her girlfriend, then pressed her lips against the blonde's. "You look all kinds of sexy right now," she stated when they'd caught their breath. Quinn blushed.<p>

"Thank you, Santana."

"Is something wrong?" Santana asked, she furrowed her eyebrows in question. Quinn looked just past Santana, and saw Rowan looking at her like a kicked puppy. She shook her head.

"No. Everything is perfect," she pecked the Latina's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Santana smiled.

"And I love you both," Ron clapped, interrupting their intimate moment. "I'd also love to get this party started!"

"Aaron, don't ever-" Santana started. She was ready to chew him out over ruining her 'mack time', but Quinn stopped her, an embarrassed smile rested on her lips.

"I'm ready. Where do you want me?" The blonde asked. Santana whispered in her ear, just loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"In my bed."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved Santana playfully.

"Right this way, I'll explain the scene to you," Ron started to walk towards the poles. Santana slapped Quinn's ass as she walked away, earning a glare from her girlfriend. She winked in response, then walked back over to the 'VIP' area with Noah. There were now three girls in there with them, all of whom were on the slightly elevated stage. They got down to greet Santana, two of them excitedly told her how big of fans they were, the other just mumbled her name with a forced smile.

"I'm Christina, I'm like, in love with you. Quinn is super lucky!" The red haired one smiled.

"I'm Rebecca, you and Puck and are favorite performers!" The other girl smiled.

Lastly, a long legged black haired girl approached her. She gave her a small smile.

"Rowan," she held out her hand for Santana to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Santana said, as kindly as she could. The girl just nodded, then took her place on the stage. Santana took her seat next to Noah, then leaned forward to rest her forearms on the small table in front of them.

"Alright!" She heard Ron say over the intercom. "When the music starts, Santana, stay seated, but find Quinn with your eyes. Make eye contact, then look a little confused when she looks away and moves on to the next person."

"Gotcha!" Santana called out. The girl started dancing before the music started, much to Noah's amusement. Santana rolled her eyes. When the beat came, she looked at the girl's with a blank expression. She looked out, towards the pole section. After a few seconds, she saw Quinn. She smiled. They could hear Santana's voice through the speakers, signalling that it was time for her to get up and try to get a dance from Quinn.

"_Shawty, I don't mind If you dance on a pole_

_That don't make you a ho_

_Shawty, I don't mind when you work until three_

_If you're leaving with me_

_Go make that money, money, money_

_Your money, money, money_

_Cause I know how it is, go and handle your biz_

_And get that money, money, money_

_Your money, money, money_

_You can take off your clothes_

_Long as you coming home, girl, I don't mind"_

She weaved through the small crowd of extra's, whispering the chorus as she walked. She leaned against the wall and watched as Quinn hooked her leg over a guy's lap, then stood up straight and walked to the pole. Santana stood right in front and watched with amazement as the blonde twirled around the pole, utterly defying gravity. When the music cut off, Quinn smiled and arched her eyebrow.

"You're drooling, goober," she giggled. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she smiled. They moved to their next positions and waited, listening as the music started up with Puck's verse.

"_The ballers in here tonight, they gon' buy a hundred bottles_

_As soon as you shake it I know they gon' make it colossal in here_

_Cause shawty you thinkin' them tricks that you do with your body_

_Got all of these n*ggas they crowding around you like they seen Beyonce in here_

_You want your own and you need your own, baby, who am I to judge?_

_Cause how could I ever trip about it when I met you in the club?_

_I make enough for the both of us, but you dance anyway_

_You know I was raised in the OH!"_

Quinn smiled seductively at Santana as she walked towards an awaiting extra, groaning internally when he got a little too handsy. Santana's voice rasped through the speakers, so she focused on that instead.

"_When you get off of work I'll be ready to go in the 'Rari_

_And when we get home we'll have us our own private party in here_

_So I don't worry at all about the things they do or say_

_I love you anyway_

_You can twerk it while in a split, you racking up them tips_

_Your body rock and your booty poppin', I'm proud to call you my chick_

_They be lookin', but they can't touch you, shawty, I'm the only one to get it_

_So just go ahead and keep doing what you do, do it."_

Santana walked up to Quinn and pulled her wrist, taking her away from the guy. She pulled her outside, then winked at the camera and waited for Puck. When she thought the camera was no longer on them, she pulled Quinn in for a kiss. Seconds later, Puck was outside with Rowan. He saluted the camera, and the music cut off.

"You were great," Santana smiled as they walked back inside. Quinn glanced back at Rowan before grinning at the Latina.

"You were better. Thank you so much for asking me to do this-"

"Hey Quinn!" Rowan smiled brightly. The blonde arched an eyebrow, while Santana crossed her arms and eyed the dark haired girl. "It was so nice seeing you again! We should. . catch up soon. . here, take my number," she placed a small piece of paper in Quinn's hand. She turned and walked away without giving Quinn the chance to talk.

"Well?" Santana asked. "Who was that?" Quinn ripped the paper into shreds, then dropped the pieces on the floor.

"Someone who doesn't matter," she replied. She pecked Santana's lips.

"I trust you. . ." Santana said tentatively, "but that doesn't mean I won't hurt that bitch."

"I know," Quinn kissed her nose. When she went into the changing room, accompanied by Santana, Rowan and all of her belongings were gone. That felt too familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>So Rowans back...for good? I dunno... just kidding, I totally know. <strong>

**Songs:**

**I don't mind- Usher (_Thank you so much to the people who made me aware of that song!)_**

_**Q&A**_

_How old is Mackenzie? -** Mackenzie is 9 years Old, her birthday is coming up in a few months :)**_

_How old is Beth? - **Beth is the same age as she would be in the Show, 4 years old.**_

_Does Quinn see Beth? Will she? - **I wasn't planning on bringing Beth and/or Shelby in, but if you guys want, I can have them visit on holidays. Maybe I'll have Beth go to Mack's birthday.**_

_Isn't it weird that Sugar has a little crush on Quinn? - **Absolutely. But hey, Quinn's cute. They are really close, maybe Sugar doesn't know how to separate friendship love from relationship love. *hint*hint***_

_Did Quinn ever go to Yale? - **She went for the first year, but then her parents cut her off. She can no longer afford it, so she only has one year of Yale. That happened when she was 19, btw. **_

* * *

><p><em>Let me know if you spot any mistakes! I know they are annoying to read, but just tell me and I'll make them go away. <em>

_Also, drop any songs that you'd like me to use! _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey (: So, I wasn't going to upload until Saturday because I wanted to do two at a time, but I'm doing it today because yesterday was Naya's birthday :D If that doesn't make sense, sorry, it did in my head :P _**

**_A short chapt. but I'll be updating very soon (: _**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 9<em>- _Double Teamed _

"Before you see this, I'll have to warn you. What I am about to show you is so damn cute, you might want to prepare yourselves," Santana smiled for the camera, then turned it towards Quinn's bedroom door. She cracked the door open to reveal Quinn sitting with Mackenzie on her bed, carefully braiding the little girl's hair. Mack sat in between Quinn's legs as she combed her barbie doll's hair, singing a song in french that her mom used to sing to her.

"_Dodo, l'enfant do,_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt_."

Quinn tied a thin elastic band at the end of Mackenzie's french braid, then leaned forward and hugged her, gently rocking them as she began to sing along.

"_Une poule blanche_

_Est là dans la grange._

_Qui va faire un petit coco_

_Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo._

_Dodo, l'enfant do,_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt."_

Santana slowly entered the room, careful not to disrupt them. She couldn't contain her smile.

"_Tout le monde est sage_

_Dans le voisinage_

_Il est l'heure d'aller dormir_

_Le sommeil va bientôt venir."_

Mackenzie looked up and smiled at Quinn. "You sing like my mommy."

"So do you," Quinn grinned.

"There you have it, folks!" Santana giggled as she jumped onto the bed, startling the two blondes. "The most adorable thing I've ever witnessed, what do you think?" She turned the camera to face herself again, then winked. When she stopped recording, Quinn shoved her off of the bed. "Get her, Kenzie!"

"Hold her down!" Mackenzie immediately got off the bed.

"Hell no!" Santana tried to get up and escape, but Quinn straddled her stomach and pinned her arms down.

"Swear jar!" Mackenzie said sternly before tickling Santana's sides. The Latina squirmed under Quinn, fighting back every laugh that threatened to sound.

"Say Uncle!" Quinn told her. Santana shook her head, and chuckled out when Mackenzie tickled under her armpits. "Say it!"

"Give up, Tana!" Mackenzie advised. "Give up, or I'll have Nala lick your feet!"

"No way!" Santana laughed. Mackenzie pulled back and looked at Quinn. The room was quiet for a few seconds while Santana caught her breath. She tried to get up, but Quinn kept her pinned.

"Get the cat." Quinn told Mackenzie in a voice that was a few pitches deeper than usual.

"Alright, alright! I give!" Santana said. "Uncle!" Quinn smirked and pecked Santana's nose before getting up. "Mack, I can't believe you would double team me like that!"

Mackenzie shrugged. "I haven't seen you in three days. You didn't call. Mr. President missed you." The only person that Mack's turtle didn't snap at was Santana- the little guy nipped Mackenzie's fingers on several occasions.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I've been really busy lately," Santana frowned. "But, I have today off, so I was thinking, maybe we could spend the day together?"

"Yes!" Mackenzie cheered. "Best. Saturday. Ever."

"What did you have in mind, Santana?" Quinn asked dramatically, as if she didn't know.

"Well, I heard a certain somebody might be able to teach me how to ice skate-"

"I love ice skating!" Mackenzie cheered. "I can teach you!"

"Well, I guess we'd better get dressed then," Santana smiled. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Quinn and Santana were in the front seats of Noah's Malibu. Santana traded her motorcycle with him for the day- but only because she had to. She linked her fingers with Quinn's, then looked over her shoulder at Mackenzie. "Lunch or rink first?"<p>

"Hmm…" the little girl hummed. "Rink. I don't want you to get sick."

"How considerate," Santana chuckled. As she pulled away from the apartment complex, she glanced at Quinn. "Q, I've never skated before," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fun."

"Yeah?"

"Totally. I'm sure Kenzie and I will have a good time watching you fall on your ass," she smiled.

"Bitch," Santana mumbled.

"Swear jar. Both of you," Mackenzie smiled. They were basically putting money in her pockets.

"Ears like a freakin' hawk!" Santana scowled. Quinn looked back at Mackenzie, who was looking out the window.

"Just like my sister," she replied. Santana gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

><p>"You two look all kinds of adorable right now," Santana smiled as she snapped a picture of her two favorite blondes. They were both sitting down, tying the laces of their skates. They were wearing similar long black coats that trailed down mid thigh, and matching grey beanies. Both of their skates were white.<p>

"You know, you'll have to put your's on sometime, Tana," Mackenzie smiled.

"Or I could just take pictures of you guys," Santana shrugged.

"She's such a big baby," Quinn teased, "isn't she, Kenzie?"

"The biggest baby in the whole world," Mackenzie nodded.

"Hey! You guys double teaming me every five minutes? No me gusta," Santana pointed. She grudgingly sat down on the bench and put on her own skates, which were black with white laces. Once they were tied, the three of them held hands and walked towards the ice.

"Beautiful," Mackenzie breathed when she saw it. Santana looked at Quinn and smiled.

"I know right?" She said. Quinn looked at the brunette and blushed when she realized what Santana meant.

"Come on! Santana, I'll teach you how to skate backwards. Let me just get warmed up first," and with that, Mackenzie skated away. Quinn and Santana kept their eyes on the small girl.

"I don't know how she plans to warm up. It's fucking cold," Santana pouted.

"Stay close!" Quinn called out to Mackenzie before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Warm now?"

"Mhm. Don't let go."

"If I don't, you'll never learn how to skate," Quinn giggled. Santana shook her head.

"I am perfectly okay with how we are right now."

Quinn rolled her eyes, then skated about a foot away from Santana. She held out her hands, which Santana slowly took. When Quinn started to skate backwards, she gasped. "No!"

"Don't be a baby," Quinn told her.

"I'm not a baby. I'm a bad ass."

"Prove it," she let go of Santana's hands, then moved beside her. "Copy what I'm doing. If you feel unsafe, grab me."

"Then we'll both fall," Santana pointed.

"Then grab the railing, brat," she bit her lip. "Okay, slowly, just like this," she started to move forward. Santana mimicked her flawlessly.

"Easy," the brunette smiled.

"Alright then, let's speed it up, shall we?" She moved a little faster, so did Santana. After a few seconds, Santana grabbed the railing.

"False alarm.." she blushed under Quinn's amused gaze.

"Check it out," the blonde pointed. Mackenzie drew in a little crowd, all of whom were admiring the little girls skills.

"Wow," Santana's jaw dropped. They watched as Mackenzie skated backwards, crossing and uncrossing her legs as she did so. She lifted her leg behind her and held her foot up by the soft curve under the blade, then slowly lowered it. "She's so talented."

"Tell me about it," Quinn smiled. After a minute or two, Mackenzie received an applause, then skated towards Santana and Quinn.

"Did you guys see?" She asked cheerfully.

"We did, munchkin," Quinn smiled. "You're amazing!"

"I applaud you, Mack," Santana told her.

"Ready to learn?" Mackenzie asked. Santana glanced at Quinn before nodding.

"Lets get this over with," she sighed. Quinn blew her a kiss as Mackenzie pulled her away, leaving her to lean against the railing and watch.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. Quinn looked beside her. Sure enough, there was Rowan.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Pure coincidence," Rowan said in defense. She pointed towards her younger brother, who was about twelve years old. "Davie is over there. You know how much we love to skate."

"Uh huh."

"Please, listen, Q. Let me explain-"

"There's nothing left to explain," Quinn said harshly. She kept her eyes trained on Santana and Mackenzie. "You left me when I needed you the most. Without a note or anything. You just. . . left."

"Just give me ten minutes of your time. Please. I need to tell you what happened-"

"Please stop trying," Quinn said through her teeth. She looked at Rowan and immediately regretted it. Her cheeks were stained by tears that she hadn't bothered to wipe away.

"Quinnie. Just let me explain myself and I'll stop. Okay? I'll be your friend- I'll be your anything. I just. . . I can't live with you hating me."

The blonde looked back at Santana, who was now on the ground with her arms crossed. Quinn smiled. "Quinnie, I just want you to know the truth," Rowan breathed. "That's all."

"Alright," the hazel eyed girl replied after a few empty seconds. "Ten minutes. That's all."

"Perfect," Rowan smiled weakly before holding out a small piece of paper.

"How do you know I didn't already put your number in my phone?" Quinn asked. Rowan shook her head with a small grin.

"I know you, Q. You probably burned it."

Quinn chuckled dryly. "I tore it up. Good guess though." Rowan pursed her lips, then touched the blonde's elbow.

"Please call me," she said. Quinn nodded. When Rowan skated towards her younger brother, she let out a sigh of relief. She skated towards Santana and Mackenzie, who were now (almost) successfully going backwards.

"Look at you!" Quinn cheered for her girlfriend. Santana immediately turned around to face Quinn.

"Mack, cover your eyes," she deadpanned. Mackenzie obliged, she always took Santana's serious voice, well, seriously. Santana immediately threaded her fingers through Quinn's hair and pressed her lips against her's. When she swiped her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip, she was quickly allowed access. After a little more than a minute, oxygen became a problem.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked as she rested her hands on Santana's hips. But Santana wasn't smiling.

"I'm showing that puta who you're with," she replied. Quinn arched an eyebrow, then looked back over her shoulder. Sure enough, there was Rowan, holding Davie's hand, blatantly staring at Quinn. "I don't like her, Q."

Quinn pursed her lips and looked into Santana's eyes. "Neither do I. But I love you more than anything," she connected there lips again. "I want to know why she left."

"No fucking way," Santana said lowly.

"Let me finish. I want you there with me. I won't go without you," Quinn said. "So?"

"You know what? If you want the truth, you deserve it. I'll go with you, but only if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to," Quinn smiled. She was about to kiss Santana again, but she was interrupted by Mackenzie's groaning.

"Get a room!" The little girl said sternly. Quinn and Santana smiled mischievously at each other, then quickly went on either side of the little blonde and pecked her cheeks. "Gross!" Mackenzie whined at she wiped the lip gloss from her cheeks.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Santana said as she stood up straight. "Where's Puckerman when I need him?"

"Why do you need him?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged.

"I want a churro. He keeps a secret stash of them."

* * *

><p>Santana licked the sugar from her fingers after finishing her third churro, then took a sip from her hot chocolate.<p>

"You were supposed to share those with us!" Mackenzie pouted.

"Says who?" Santana snickered.

"Haven't you heard of sharing is caring, peanut head?"

"I didn't feel like pretending I care, oompa loompa," Santana sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"You two are too much alike. Santana, please stop insulting around Mackenzie, we don't need a mini Snixx running around," Quinn told her.

"Too late. Baby blonde learns fast," Santana smirked as she high-fived Mackenzie. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"_Great_," she huffed playfully.

"Oh, I meant to show you something!" Santana smiled as she pulled out her phone. She handed it to Quinn.

"You posted our French lullaby?" Quinn asked.

"Read the comments."

"'So cute,' … 'she's so good with kids' .. 'maybe she's not so bad' .. They like me, San," Quinn smiled.

"Actually, they like _me_," Mackenzie giggled. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"And you have Santana's ego," she sighed. Santana laughed.

"Of course they like you, baby. You're amazing. It just took a little while for people to see that," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please don't hate me if you see mistakes, I know they suck. I'll go through and correct it again, I promise! <em>**

**_I only have one question- Who is your favorite double team? Mack/San, Mack/Quinn, or San/Quinn. Edit- NOT sexually or romantically, just by cuteness. The girls will NOT date children. EVER._**

**_I think they're all pretty adorable :)_**

**_Also, I know this will be said- "Why is Quinn meeting with Rowan- that's so stupid!" Yeah, It is. But she loved her a lot, and wants to know why she came home to an empty apartment. Sometimes you have to understand the past to let it go. _**


End file.
